The Lost Artifacts of Hylia
by DeMoNzMaGiC
Summary: Sequel to RoM: Junior year has come to an end, Hyrule City is flooded and Majora has risen to power. Forced to separate, Link, Zelda, Sheik and the others must find a way to stop Majora from finding three mysterious stones of power and delivering them to his master. Rated T for violence, blood, language and sexual themes. Modern AU, Full Summary inside. On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**[A.N.] Full Summary:**_Junior year has come to an end, Hyrule is flooded and Majora has risen to power. Forced to separate, Link, Zelda, Sheik and the others must find a way to stop Majora from finding three mysterious stones of power and delivering them to his master, as they set out to uncover a secret centuries old and discovering along the way that everyone has a destiny._ Direct sequel to my story: Rise of Majora. LinkxZelda, SheikxMalon, MidoxSaria. Rated a **heavy T** for language, violence and some mature content such as drug references, sexual themes, etc.

**Hello everyone and thank you for all the reviews and support for Rise of Majora. **

**I apologize for the long wait - I have an incredibly busy schedule for my last semester of undergrad so updates will probably be slow for some time.**

**Here is the first chapter of the sequel story: The Lost Artifacts of Hylia. ****We will see new enemies as well as old, a new secret intelligence organization, a new host of characters (most of which you will all be familiar with) and more expanded arcs for some characters, as well as the overall plot. I really hope RoM laid the groundwork for what I have planned for the future, but we'll see.**

**P.S. This chapter is just a small origin story for Majora, the next chapter will take place immediately after the events of the finale of RoM.**

**Disclaimer: **I have not, nor will I ever, claim any rights or money from this or any other story I write pertaining to The Legend of Zelda series, their characters, official plotlines or themes. I believe that belongs to Nintendo…

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Lost Artifacts of Hylia **_

_Prologue: An Ancient Power_

**[Long ago in a distance land…]**

"Amias, we must not do this!" A man yelled to another as he followed him out of a large tent and into a grassy field. The land was sparsely wooded with large gaps of open land.

"Amias, please," The man pleaded as he followed Amias towards an area where many more tents could be seen. "The Elder's have _forbade _it!" He yelled as he placed a hand on Amias' shoulder.

Amias stopped and spun around, revealing something wrapped in a cloth in his arms . "Janos, the Elder's do not see the _good _that this mask can do! They _fear _it because they cannot control it, and so they wish to _destroy _it! Without this mask out enemies would have destroyed us ages ago, our sick would have died and we would be no more!" He stated furiously.

"You shouldn't even have this!" Janos hissed. "It is not for us to use lightly."

Amias laughed. "_Used lightly_? Janos, what do you think the Elders have been doing? Using it to it's full advantage? Certainly not!" He argued. He looked at Janos with some mild concern. "The others are with me on this, why not you?

Janos and Amias stared at each with such fiery intensity until Janos finally looked away. "Because I believe powers such as the one this mask posses should never be used in this way. I am sorry, Amias, but I cannot stand with you on this."

Amias glared at Janos. "Very well, do what you feel is right and I will do the same." He said before turning and running off towards the village in the distance.

"Amias? _Amias_!" Janos yelled to his friend, but he did not listen.

Groups of people dressed in strange cloaks with archaic symbols etched on their backs stood in a large circle in the center of the village, surrounding a small, wooden cross. As Amias approached the group, they parted to allow him entrance. Amias stepped up to the wooden cross and slowly unwrapped the item in his hand, discarding the piece of cloth on the dirt ground, to relieve a bright and colorful mask that has large swirling eyes and spikes jutting out all around.

Amias raised the mask high in the air before placing it gently on top of the cross. Stepping back, Amias raised his hands in the air and began to chant in a strange tongue, followed closely by the others in the group.

As they chanted, the mask's eyes began to glow an eerie purple. "No, stop!" Someone suddenly yelled. Janos appeared nearing the group followed closely by two other men and one woman.

"Amias, you _must _stop this at once!" One of the men yelled. "You do not know what you are unleashing!"

"Silence, old man!" Amias snapped. "I know what I am doing! Soon, the powers of this mask will be unleashed and our tribe shall soar unto Utopia!" HE cried madly.

The mask's eyes suddenly changed from purple to black, when it suddenly began to emit a strange and powerful force. Dark clouds moved closer and closer to them as a bright light flashed in the sky, followed seconds later by the sound of thunder.

"Amias! Please!" Janos began. "That mask has a dark energy within, and your desire to good with be crushed by a malicious entity that will destroy us all!" He tried to explain. But no matter what the elders or Janos said, Amias didn't seem to hear them. He began to slowly approach the mask, transfixed. His eyes had rolled to the backs of their sockets as he raised a hand and reached out to the mask.

"Amais, stop!"

Amias' lips quivered as his fingers grasped the edges of the mask. The sky was completely covered in black clouds and heavy torrents of rain and wind smashed down upon the land.

"We have to stop him!" One of the elders said to Janos as lightning began to strike more often and much closer. "Or we shall all die!"

Amias turned the mask around and was about to put it on when Janos and the other elders suddenly began to chant as white light poured from their body's. The mas suddenly became harder and harder to move as Amias struggled to put it on. "No! I _will_ save us all through the power of this mask!" He stated.

Amias fought with all of his might, clenching his teeth and fingers that were still wrapped tightly around the mask, to put it on as the darkness from the mask clashed with the light from the elders. Amias screamed in agony as his body was torn by the light and dark, until he finally disappeared in a massive implosion.

The strange mask fell to the ground as the color from its eyes and shell faded away...

* * *

**[The Lost Woods, 1934]**

A man sat in a small, single horse drawn carriage down a dirt path. The man had a large pack beside him that bore numerous masks of various designs and colors. His horse trotted casually through the now misty path towards Termina for his business.

There was something strange about him, about the way he behaved. He never stopped smiling, or giggling maniacally to himself on occasions. It made people actively avoid him. Not that he cared, in fact the man appeared to happy, all the time.

His horse traveled onwards through the dense woods. It wasn't a road often traveled. The lost woods didn't get its name by being friendly to its visitors. At times the road would split off in multiple directions, or a few direction, and there were never any signs. But the mysterious man traveled on through the woods without so much as a thoughtful expression as to where he was going, though occasionally he would flick the reins of his horse to either turn left or right whenever the road split off.

Just then, a young boy suddenly appeared a few feet in front of the horse.

"Whoa!" The man yelled, flicking the reigns and his horse came to a halt, neighing in surprise.

The boy must have been eight or nine years old, but his attire was odd, not like the other boys that lived in the neighboring towns. He wore a funny mask and stood in the middle of the road with his head cocked to the side. The man stared at the boy for a moment, the smile on his face never flinching. "LIttle boy, are you lost?" He asked. His voice was soft and almost lilting, but not in a good way.

The boy chuckled but shook his head.

"Well, do you mind moving out of the way so I could pass?" The man asked kindly.

"Let's play!" The boy yelled with a laugh.

"I'm afraid I don't have time for - " The man began, but the boy was already beside his cart. "Hey!" He yelled as the boy climbed up.

"You've got some funny masks, do people actually _buy _this crap?" The boy asked with a chuckle as he grabbed the man's pack.

"Be careful! They're very valuable!" The man cried with a wide grin.

The boy chuckled again. "Really?" He said before running off with the pack into the woods.

"Hey - come back here!" The man demanded with a mad cackle, but the boy was too quick and soon disappeared.

The boy ran as far as he could before dropping beside a large tree to check what he had stolen. It had to have been his best loot yet. The boy giggled and opened up the pack, eyeing several masks. Rummaging through the masks, the boy pulled out many masks until his eyes fell on one in particular. Pulling out a grey mask with large, swirling eyes and spikes jutting out from all around, the boy stood up and stared at the mask for several seconds. There was something odd about it, a strange and enduring feeling that was unsettling yet attractive at the same time.

As the boy continued to stare into the mask, he thought he heard a soft whisper. Spinning around, the boy eyed the vicinity for any sign of intrusion, or perhaps that freak mask salesman. But there was no one around. When he heard another whisper the boy looked back at the mask.

Was it trying to speak with him?

That was impossible, wasn't it? A mask couldn't speak.

But it did, he could clearly hear it, he could _feel _it. The boy's hands shook as he contemplated putting it on. The more and more he thought about it, the more and more he wanted to put it on. Making up his mind, the boy turning the mask around in his hands and put it on.

What was the worst that could happen?

As the material touched his face, a light purple glow emitted from around his face. The boy screamed as the mask melded to him, its eyes now glowing a dark violet. The boy fell to his knees and grabbed his face as he suddenly felt a very dark and ancient presence enter his mind.

"_Thanks for the body...this is going to be fun….ha-ha-ha-ha…."_

* * *

\- **_Demonzmagic_**


	2. The Great Flood

**[A.N.] Hello everyone, I'm back with the first official chapter of The Lost Artifacts of Hylia! Big thanks for the two that reviewed (1 Guest and TheMysteriousDude). **

**I was not planning on it, but if it's requested enough I will continue posts of Majora origin and how he made his way to Hyrule and perhaps even shed more light on who his "boss" is.**

**Okay well that's all for now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please read and enjoy [also a review would be most appreciated :) ]**

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Lost Artifacts of Hylia**_

_Chapter One: The Great Flood_

**[Lanayru City, Present Day]**

_**[Impa]**_

She stared at the TV, horror struck. How could something like this have happened? All she could do was pray that Zelda was alright, but the only thing that flashed through her mind was the moments when she was kidnapped. Impa was standing in a large office with plush carpeting. Two stylish arm chairs sat opposite to a large mahogany desk. Behind the desk was a large government emblem of what appeared to be a large sea serpent.

A woman who sat behind the large desk was now standing and also watching the TV intently. "Impa, if you need me to get you into Hyrule, I think I can help." She said.

Impa looked over at the woman. She was the Mayor of Lanayru City, Odile Rutela. She shook her head, "How could you help with that? I know you're the Mayor of this city, but…" Impa looked back at the TV screen as it continued to show footage of the now flooded city. Panic swept the streets as everyone struggled to stay above the rising water level. "No, it would be impossible, even though I want nothing more than to go to Hyrule and make sure Zelda is safe, I'm not sure it would even be possible to get in - just look at what's happened to Hyrule!" Impa exclaimed.

"It may be possible by air, but you're right. To enter Hyrule would probably be suicide. We'll just have to wait and hope…" Mayor Rutela said with a sigh.

"_Hope?"_ Impa thought to herself. _"The city is flooded - what police and National Guard we had is now struggling to manage the chaos!" _Impa sighed and looked out the window. _"Oh Daphness, if you were still here, you would know what to do…"_

Just then, Impa's cell phone began to buzz. She pulled the sleek phone out of her pocket and frowned at the caller ID, which flashed: _**Unavailable**_

"...Hello?" Impa asked hesitantly as she answered the call.

"_Hello Impa, it's nice to hear your voice._" An older man's voice answered.

Impa's eyes flashed in surprise; the voice sounded familiar. "I'm sorry, who is this?" She asked politely.

The man laughed on the other end. His voice was husky and somewhat rough. _"Yes...and no." _He replied.

Impa frowned, but not in a goodway. "What the _hell _does that mean?!" She asked angrily. "In case you haven't been watching the news, Hyrule is under attack!"

"_Oh, don't worry, I know all about that, and believe me when I tell you I am here to help everyone."_ The mysterious man replied.

Impa seemed lost for words. "Who the hell are you?"

"_...Don't worry, we'll be in touch soon, Impa. And don't worry about Hyrule, I already have someone on it…" _The man said calmly before hanging up, leaving Impa to wonder who it was that called her, what exactly they meant by already having someone inside the city, and whether or not Zelda was still alive...

* * *

**[Hylia Dam]**

_**[Agent Baret]**_

He groaned and squinted in the darkness as he tried to move around. His hands were restrained behind his back, the cold metal of the handcuffs gently licked his wrists and skin as he moved around to sit on his knees. Ralph fought with the cuffs, trying to find a way out. He tried groping around the cold, dirty floor for anything that might aid him, but there was nothing near him. He sighed and resolved for the last resort. Clenching his teeth, Ralph placed his right thumb over his left and placed an immense amount of pressure until it broke.

Ralph grunted in pain but quickly pushed past it and removed the cuffs. standing up, Ralph felt around the walls until he found a switch. Flicking it up, the lights came on and he looked around as the tiny closet he was in came into clear view. He looked back at the door knob and placed a hand around the metal handle, hoping it wasn't locked.

It opened.

Ralph cracked the door open and peaked around the corners. There was no one around. Opening the door fully, Ralph crept out into the empty hallway that split off in three directions; forwards, left or right.

Ralph slowly moved towards the right and peaked around the corner to see a large guard standing at attention. Ralph quickly and silently moved back behind the wall before the guard could see him. Ralph took in a deep breath before quickly spinning back around the wall, charging the guard.

The man pulled out his gun but before he could aim it properly Baret grabbed the man's wrist, twisting it hard. The gun dropped from the man's hand and Ralph quickly caught it.

The guard swung his left arm at Ralph, who ducked from the blow and let go of the man's hand before striking him in the stomach. The guard groaned in pain and fell to the ground. He tried to recover but Ralph quickly drove his knee against the man's face, knocking him down.

Taking the guard's sidearm Ralph aimed the pistol ahead and made his way towards the stairs. The hallways were dark save for the red flashing alarms over the doors. Navigating through the Dam building, Agent Baret made his way back outside and was shocked to find most of his men shot, and their bodies lay strewn across the cold gravel.

Clenching his teeth, Ralph turned and climbed up the facility using the metal staircase and railing. He quickly ducked back behind a steel pillar as gunshots bounced of the metal, aiming right for him. Taking in a deep breath Ralph waited for the gunshots to stop before quickly spinning around and aiming his gun at the armed thug. Firing twice, Ralph hit his mark and watched as the goons body tumbled over the edge of the railing and to the ground.

As he got closer and closer to the actual Dam, Ralph noticed more and more of Majora's thugs, though he could not find Gal anywhere. By now Ralph was close enough that he could see Majora's men at the foot the Dam where they seemed to be huddled around a large mechanical object. Aiming his gun, Ralph tried to shoot whatever it was Majora's men were working on, however one of them saw him and moved in the way just before the bullet could hit the object.

Horrified Ralph watched as the man, who gave his life for what he could only assume was some type of bomb, without the slightest hesitation. Before he could get another shot off several men grouped up around the object and fired in Ralph directions. He ducked and crawled across the metal walkway, covering his head as bullets ricocheted off metal and zoomed around him.

When he got the chance, Ralph aimed his pistol at the men and fired three rounds, hitting two of the men. As they went down the remaining thugs grouped in closer to each other and continued to fire at Agent Baret as he rolled forward, making his way even closer to the Dam. Agent Baret fired his gun several more times, hitting another man, until his clip ran empty. He quickly down a ladder and rolled for cover near a fallen thug. Snatching the dead man's rifle, Ralph turned around from his cover and fired at the goons. Several more men fell before one suddenly stopped firing and focused on the object, pressing buttons and turning dials. Ralph tried to focus on that man, but the last few men pinned him down good, he couldn't do much now.

Ralph peered around the corner just in time to see the man flip open a lid that covered a big red switch. Ralph's eyes widened as he began to blind fire behind his cover. He heard a few grunts and turned around to see that he had hit the last few men, besides the man on the switch.

"Back away from that!" Agent Baret yelled at the man, aiming the rifle at him.

The man smirked and placed his palm over the switch.

"No-!" Ralph yelled. He fired his gun and the bullet struck the man in his shoulder, but before he fell he managed hit the button. The large piece of machinery began to whir and buzz to life. A faint red light began to glow on the main console and it began to pick up its pace.

Agent Baret was barely able to make it inside a small chamber inside the building before the bomb exploded, sending chunks of stone flying everywhere, and water spilling into the city.

* * *

**[Hyrule City]**

_**[Agent Nayru] **_

The cab driver slammed on the breaks and Navi got out to see hundreds of cars several feet ahead of them,all had been stopped and ahead of those cars flashing red and blue lights could be seen.

"Damn." Navi cursed under her breath.

"Ma'am, do you still need a ride or what?" The cab driver asked.

Navi was about to answer the man when a police officer suddenly approached her. "Excuse me, ma'am, but you need to clear the area. It's not safe here!"

Navi turned to the officer and pulled out her badge. "Agent Nayru, with the HSA." She identified herself to the man. "What's the situation?"

The man inspected her badge before handing it back to her. "We're not sure." He said with a sigh. "We think it may have to with Hylia Dam - we sent men there, but there's been no response."

"Hylia Dam?" Navi repeated. "I've got people there - can you help me out?" She asked, hopefully.

The police office sighed and shook his head. "No can do, ma'am. Sorry, everything east of 50th street's been cut off. Besides, we've already tried to contact them, but there's been no response." The police officer looked at Navi curiously. "These 'people' you got there, they HSA too?"

"One of them, yes." Navi replied. "And if you don't find a way to get me there I'm going to arrest you for obstruction."

The police officer looked at Navi as if she were crazy. "_Obstruction_? Listen lady - "

Navi's cell phone suddenly began to ring and she pulled it out while waving the cop away, effectively silencing him. "Hello?" She answered.

"_Navi? It's good to hear your voice…" _A familiar voice replied.

"_Sheik_!?" Navi replied with surprise. "Where have you _been_!? Are you alright?"

"_I'm fine...actually I'm a little banged up but thankfully I had some help getting patched up." _Sheik replied. _"But that's not important - listen Navi the entire city is in danger."_

"I know - we talked with Onyx. Apparently the plan is to take out the Dam." She replied. "Where are you, anyway...And where's your phone?"

"_It's a long story." _Sheik replied. _"We should - "_

Just then there was a large explosion and Navi looked up to see a large plume of smoke and fire billow up into the air in the distance.

"_Navi..._Navi_! Are you alright?" _Sheik yelled.

"Sheik meet me at HQ, ASAP! We're too late…" Agent Nayru replied as she quickly walked over to the cop car. "Sorry, but I need to borrow this…" She said to the officer before hopping into his car.

"Hey!" The cop yelled as he approached his car.

Agent Nayru quickly shut the door and locked it before starting the engine (thankfully the cop had left his keys in the ignition).

"Hey - HEY! That's my _patrol car_, you can't just _take _that!" He yelled angrily.

Agent Nayru rolled her window down as she drove past him. "Call the HSA if you got a problem with it!" She yelled before speeding off towards Hyrule Square.

* * *

**[Abandoned Docks, Outside Hyrule City]**

_**[Zelda]**_

Her eyes widened as shock and fear enveloped her. Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked down at Walters's motionless body. "Good." Gal said with a crooked smile. "Time to go - "

"Let her go, Gal!" Sylvia suddenly commanded as she stepped out from behind her car.

"You just won't give up, will you?" Gal grunted as he pointed his gun at Sylvia.

"I won't ask you again, let her go!" Sylvia yelled sternly. She had her gun raised and pointed at Gal with both hands, but they were beginning to shake.

"I admire your bravery and unwillingness you give up." Gal began. "I can see now why Majora wanted you so badly." He sighed and turned around, pulling Zelda with him. "Unfortunately we don't have time to stick around - but don't worry," He paused and gave Sylvia a grin, "my men will give you company." He said with an evil smile before whistling loudly.

Four men, two on behind Sylvia and two behind Gal, suddenly appeared from the shadowy darkness. They were all heavily armed, and the two that were behind Sylvia walked right up to here, pointing their guns at her back.

"Drop it." Gal ordered.

Sylvia clenched her teeth and eyed Zelda, who looked back at her with hopefulness in her eyes. Sylvia clenched her teeth but looked at Zelda with disappointment and sorrow. "I'm sorry, Zelda." Sylvia whispered as she dropped her gun and kicked it to the side.

Gal smiled. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a city to rebuild." He said as he raised his pistol and aimed it at her head, but before he could get a shot off something clanked against the ground and then there was a loud explosion as smoke billowed in the immediate area.

Caught off guard by the explosion and sudden thick smoke, Gal's grip had loosened on Zelda. She pulled herself free with all her might and began to run, when suddenly something grabbed her and tugged her to the side.

"ARRGGG! _Find _her!" Gal yelled.

Gunshots suddenly rang out, and Zelda screamed as she covered her ears. Whatever had a hold of her continued to pull her. She had no idea where she was going or who was even pulling her. For all she knew, it was probably one of Gals' men. She furrowed her eyebrows in anger and latched onto the figures hand, trying to wring it off, but their grip was too strong. Then, the sound of a door opening caught Zelda's attention, and she realized she was being taken inside somewhere. Her heart raced faster now with fear and anxiety. What was going to happen to her? Would she ever see Link or Impa, or any of her friends again?

The figure let go of Zelda and turned around to lock the door. She looked around the large space, but it was difficult to make anything out with everything being so dark.

"Who are you!?" Zelda yelled angrily.

"Quite!" The figure growled back in a deep voice. The dark figure moved closer to the door and remained silent. When the gunshots ceased, the man slid back a tiny rectangular latch and looked outside.

"I demand you let me go, now!" Zelda yelled.

"I _said_ be _quiet_!" The man growled again. He perked up when muffled voices could be heard just outside.

Zelda quieted down against her own wishes, but when the muffled voices continued to come she listened closely. She could only make out two sets of muffled sounds, but one sounded like a woman's voice while the other sounded like a young man's. Her eyes suddenly widened as realization flooded her mind. It was Link

"Let me _go_!" She suddenly yelled, fighting hard to get past the unknown man. "My _boyfriend's _out there! Link!" She yelled desperately. Her arms swung around and she managed to get past the man, pushing him aside from the door. Zelda's heart fluttered as she looked through the small rectangular window to see Link helping his mother into the car.

"Get away from that door!" The man yelled. But Zelda ignored him and watched as Link made his way over to the driver's side. Zelda opened her mouth, preparing to call out Link's name, when suddenly she was struck hard in the back of her neck. Her eyes fell shut and she slumped over. The man caught her before fell to the ground and sighed, "I'm sorry, but I had no other choice."

* * *

**[Hyrule City]**

_**[Majora]**_

He stood on a tall rooftop that overlooked the city and watched as the city dam exploded, sending enormous amounts of water gushing towards Hyrule. Behind Majora stood a group of armed soldiers and single helicopter. Majora stared intently at the scene before him: a beautiful mosaic of water and tragedy. He no longer wore his fashionable suit, but a purple frilled tunic instead that bore a ringed gold belt around his waist. He wore golden leggings that stopped just above his ankles, and a pair of golden shoes that curled at the toes.

Though it was impossible to discern Majora's facial expression, it was easy to see that he was far from disappointed.

As the amount of water began to increase rapidly, Majora's men seemed to feel uneasy. "Don't worry." Majora said without even turning around. "The water will eventually taper off and the city will be left destroyed, only to be rebuilt and forged into a proper city!" He said eagerly. Majora spun around and looked keenly at his men. "It's time to leave." He said as he swept past them.

"Where to, boss?" One of his men asked.

"City Hall." Majora stated. "It's time to let the public know that we've taken control of Hyrule" He stopped and glanced around before looking back at the helicopter. "But first, we must find Gal…"

_**[Saria]**_

"W-what was that?!" She asked as a large explosion erupted somewhere in the distance.

"I'm not sure." Replied Saria's father. "But it sure didn't sound good." He said as he walked over to the window to look outside. He could see large clouds of black smoke billowing up into the sky in the far distance.

"Well?" Saria's mother asked anxiously.

Jim shook his head as he stepped back from the window. "I can't tell from here, too many buildings in the way."

Just then the city's emergency disaster alarm went off. The high pitched siren grew soft and then loud again as the sound traveled around Hyrule City. Saria's mother hastily grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. The channel 7 news station was already on, and a large banner at the bottom read:

_Breaking News: City closed off by unknown hostiles_

_(This Just In) - Explosion at Hyrule Dam, number of casualties unknown..._

"_We're coming to you live from City Hall where Hyrule Police Captain Kevin Gaebora and other City officials are working together to come up with plan of action in light of these recent, horrific events. _

The camera panned around the brunette reporter giving the viewers a good look at the inside of City Hall, where the dozens of police officers stood around two men and a woman who stood looked to be having an intense conversation.

"_It is advised that you get to high ground, but do not attempt to leave the city. Hyrule's National Guard are being deployed as we speak, and City officials work to open up Hyrule's exit and arrest these hostiles."_

An explosion suddenly went off behind the cameraman and clouds of dark grey dust and bits of stone littered the air. Laura, Jim and the others stared at the TV in shock as the dust began to dissipate.

The fallen camera was at an angle, but gave a clear view of the now blown-up entrance to City Hall. Four large men in heavy combat gear marched inside, aiming heavy rifles ahead of them in a tactical breaching pattern. Gal appeared next as he quickly entered the destroyed lobby, followed by Majora.

"Oh my God…" Laura gasped.

Before anything else could be seen, the camera feed was gone and the channel 7 signal was lost, leaving a blue screen that flashed "No Signal!" on their TV.

"We need to leave, now!" Jim yelled as he began to move around frantically. "We're a few miles from the Dam so we should be able to make it out."

"Make it out?!" Laura repeated. "And go _where_?! You heard what they said on the news - those people have the city _closed off_, where will we go?"

"Somewhere where I will know you'll all be safe - I think I know someone who can help us get out…" Jim said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Who's that?" Saria asked.

"An old friend…" Jim said before pulling out the van keys from his jacket. "Come on, if we leave now I think we can make it to Ordon Village before this whole city is flooded."

* * *

**[City Hall]**

_**[Captain Gaebora]**_

The large building situated at the heart of Hyrule was now almost packed with city cops, office workers, paralegals and city officials. The doors were eventually barred shut, leaving hundreds of others to fend for themselves in the ensuing chaos.

"Everyone remain calm!" Captain Gaebora shouted. Everyone eventually quieted down and gave Kevin their attention. "Now, as of right now the water levels haven't reached a point that's life threatening...but it will soon."

Several people gasped and whispered concerns.

"Unfortunately that means City Hall is effectively closed off! I want everyone moving up to higher levels in no less than five minutes!" Kevin turned to a group of men and a single woman all dressed in black dress cloths.

"Captain Gaebora." One of the men greeted Kevin with hand shake.

Kevin looked at the man that addressed him and extended his hand out. "Alderman Fish." He greeted. "Where's the rest of council?" Kevin asked, looking at the others. His eyes fell upon a younger looking girl with a dark complexion, but something seemed off about her. There was something in her eyes that seemed to show years of resilience and toughness.

"Impa is currently in Lanayru on an important meeting with the mayor there. But given the current circumstances…." Mr. Fish stated.

Suddenly another loud explosion erupted near the entrance to the building, and large chunks of rock flew everywhere sending everyone inside in a panic. Four men quickly entered the lobby and fired their guns at any cop or security guard that tried to shoot first. When everyone inside finally surrendered, the group of men parted allowing Majora to enter, followed closely by a man in a horrific skull mask.

_**[Majora]**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Majora greeted loudly as he stepped into the central room. "Perhaps we should take this upstairs?" Majora offered as he glanced at the wet ground where the water had already begun to flood City Hall. "We wouldn't want any of Hyrule's precious _officials_ to drown, would we?"

The five men moved quickly and picked up civilians and began forcefully usher them upstairs.

"Bind their hands and mouth - but not that one!" Majora yelled as he pointed to the Police Captain. "We will need him later…" He said before walking over to the cameraman and reporter.

The young woman sniffled and shook in fright at the sight of Majora's demonic mask. "Don't be afraid, my dear." Majora said softly. "I promise not harm you, however I would very much appreciate it if I could borrow the talents of yourself as well as your cameraman. You see...there is something very important I would like to say to the people of Hyrule."

The woman swallowed hard, but slowly nodded her head. Her eyes were fierce with rage, but there was also fear.

"Good." Majora said softly. "You have courage." He leaned in closer and whispered to her. "You're going to need it." He said before they were all moved further up into the building.

Captain Gaebora fought hard against one of Majora's men as they attempted to restrain him Before he could do anything else someone struck him hard in the back of his head, causing him to pass out.

* * *

**[Fifteen miles outside of Hyrule City]**

_**[Link]**_

He stopped at a small motel miles outside of the city and parked the car far off from the few other that parked in the small sandy lot. Link had no idea where they were, only that Hyrule lay behind him. Zelda, Sheik, Saria and even his foster parents flashed through his mind. All he could do was hope and pray for their safety. Right now he had something else to worry about. He looked over at his mother and frowned. Beads of sweat rolled down her face and her eyes were barely open. She didn't look good at all. Link swallowed hard and unbuckled his safety belt. "I'll be right back." He said to her before stepping out of the car.

Link took in another deep breath and tried to calm himself down, but his hands were shaking too much. He hastily made his way to the front door of the old motel and walked up to the clerk desk, where a man stood with large spectacle's on his face. He was looking down at a newspaper and looked deep in thought. The main lobby of the motel was completely empty save for the old and tattered couches and arm chairs. A fireplace sat in the corner of the sitting room, but it looked like it hadn't been used in a while.

When the man finally looked up, he nearly jumped in surprise. "Oh my! Young man, you should've said something, 'steada just standin' there like some ghost!" The clerk said.

"Sorry, but I was wondering if you had a room available for a night…" Link asked hopefully.

The man stared at Link with a frown. "Son, you don't look so good. You alright?" He asked.

Link nodded. "I'm fine, thanks." He said. "Just visiting some family in Lanayru City." Link said, thinking quickly.

The man stared at him for a moment longer before reaching under the desk and pulling out a key with a plastic rectangle attached to the key ring. "Alright, son, room 107, last one on your left when you walk outside." The clerk explained as he handed the keys over to Link.

"Thank you." Link said as he paid the man and left the building. Helping Sylvia into their room, Link did his best to gently place her on the bed. She was too weak to say anything, and her breathing was becoming and more shallow.

Link paced around the room frantically thinking of what to do. He wasn't a doctor by any means, but Epona had had her fair share of injuries, and Fado had done well to teach Link how to patch her up. The only problem was he had no supplies, and there weren't any stores close by where he could purchase some.

"_Come on, Link, _think_!" _He thought desperately. His hand suddenly fell to one his pockets, where the keys to the car he had driven had been. In his haste to escape from the rapidly flooding city, Link forgot the car had belonged to Sylvia, and there were probably loads of medical supplies somewhere in there. Rushing out to the car, Link flung the trunk open and looked inside to find black duffel bags filled with field gear. He searched through them all until he finally found a small red bag. Pulling it out, Link opened it to find all sorts of medical supplies, he just hoped he had the one's he needed.

* * *

**[HSA Headquarters]**

_**[Sheik]**_

He had just made it to the large building at Hyrule Square that hid the main headquarters for the HSA before the area flooded. Sheik ran through the building and down the secret flight of stairs to the underground basement/HSA bunker.

"Sheik!" Navi yelled as he ran down the metal staircase. She noticed that he was still injured by the way he moved. "What happened?!"

"Zelda's gone." Sheik stated in a ghostly whisper. "They came for her - I couldn't protect her. I think she may have managed to escape but...there's no way to tell." He said as he looked down at his phone. "Link went after her…"

Agent Nayru raised a questioning eyebrow. "Link? What was he doing with you?"

"He was at Zelda's house during the attack." Sheik explained. "I was shot by a sniper...I don't think we would have made it if it weren't for Sylvia." Sheik admitted.

Agent Nayru's eyes widened. "_Sylvia_ was there too?! Sheik, just what the hell is going on?!

Sheik was about to open his mouth when an older woman's voice cut him off. "I am sure that is something we would all like to know…" The woman answered for him as she entered the small central room.

"General Carter!" Sheik exclaimed as he stood tall.

"At ease, agents." She said to the two. General Carter appeared tired and worn out. Her hair was tied in a bun that had loosened somewhat, and he military uniform appeared wet and dirty in certain spots.

"General, are you alright?" Agent Nayru asked curiously.

"I'm fine, agent. Right now we need a plan of action." General Carter stated.

Sheik nodded and appeared ready to go. "We need to get to the dam." He began. "Agent Ralph and his team haven't reported in yet and I'm starting to get a bad feeling."

General Carter sighed and looked concerned. "You and me both, agent, however the situation is out of my hands now."

Agent Nayru frowned. "What does that mean, General, are we being taken off the team?"

Just then one of the flat-screen monitors on the wall behind them turned on. On the other end sat an older looking man with a white beard. His face appeared tired and almost gaunt, and he wore an odd looking red jacket. "Not at all, agent Saber." The man said, folding his pudgy fingers on his desk.

"Director Rauru…" General Carter stated, standing tall before the live feed.

"Director?" Sheik repeated in confusion.

Director Rauru nodded. "It would seem that the HSA took this whole situation too lightly, and now look what we have to deal with. It's not something we can handle from the inside, at least not like this."

"What exactly are you saying, sir?" Agent Nayru asked.

"I'm saying that you have new orders - agents Saber and Nayru will be extracted to an underground location outside of Hyrule." Rauru stated.

Sheik's face froze. "What?!" He yelled.

"Sheik…" Nayru voiced softly in warning.

"No – we can't just _leave_!" Sheik protested.

"If you stay you could risk getting captured – which, if you haven't noticed right now, if a pretty high probability." Director Rauru countered. "If you all get captured then there may be _no_ chance of saving Hyrule – and under no circumstances can that happen." Rauru sighed and almost looked defeated. "However…you are correct to a point, agent Sheik. You can't leave the city just yet."

Sheik frowned and looked uncertain. "Why not?"

"You and agent Nayru have one more mission – there is a very important item inside Harkinian Manor that we need. Under no circumstances is Majora or any of his men to obtain this, is that understood?" Rauru asked the two agents.

A muscle in Sheik's jaw twitched as he glared at Rauru. "Are you saying that you want us to go to Zelda's house to get an _item_ when we could be saving Ralph!?"

Rauru glared back at Sheik. "Calm down, agent. We can't go after agent Baret, right now that entire location is out of our control – too many men for us to handle right now. But Harkinian Manor is empty, which gives us the advantage."

"How do we know that Majora doesn't already know this, sir?" Agent Nayru asked.

Director Rauru looked at Navi and grinned. "You are very intuitive, agent. We don't, which is why we need to act now?"

"What is this item, anyway?" Sheik asked.

"General Carter will fill you in on those details. Good luck." Director Rauru was about to hang up when Navi suddenly shouted, "Wait, turn on the news!" She said, looking up from her phone.

Sheik turned another screen on and switched to cable. The channel 7 news station was up and the four looked to see a dimly lit room filled with people huddled in the background. In front stood several armed thugs a young reporter and a large man in a horrific skull mask.

"Gal…" Sheik growled.

For a moment there was silence, but when Gal turned to the reporter she began to talk.

"_H-hello H-hyrule City. W-we are c-coming to you live f-from c-city hall where our…" She suddenly stopped and looked at Gal, tears beginning to form on her eyes. "Please, don't make me read this…I-I can't…" _

_Gal shook his head and pulled out a pistol, shooting the girl in the head. Everyone screamed as her lifeless body fell to the cold, hard floor. _

Sheik's teeth clenched tightly. "No!"

"_Greeting's Hyrule City." Gal began as he replaced his pistol into its holster. "By now you must all be aware of the recent events that have befallen your city. I am here to tell you that I have taken control of this city, and no one is to enter or exit without my express permission." _

He raised his arms out wide, then, and stated, _"Welcome to Bulblin City!"_

* * *

_\- Demonzmagic _


	3. Bulblin City

**[A.N] Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, favorites, follows and overall views! I apologize for the long wait, however I was extremely busy with the last semester of the undergraduate degree. Well I am pleased to announce that I have received my bachelors degree in Computer Science with a minor in business. Anyways now I am just trying to find a job so [hopefully] I will be able to spend more time writing out my three ongoing stories. **

**Thank you to the three guests and Hotfudge99 for reviewing**

**Here is the next chapter with an added recap:**

_**Previously:**_ Impa visits an old friend in Lanayru City while focusing on making herself the new Mayor of Hyrule. She is unaware of the events in her city, until she watches the horror unfold on TV. She wants to help, but doesn't know how, then she suddenly gets a strange call from someone who not only claims to know her, but also claims to be helping with the current situation. The mysterious voice says no more. Meanwhile, Agent Baret wakes up to find himself in a dark room, with his hands zip-tied being his back. He manages to get out and disposes of the enemy guard that was just around the corner. He manages to find the bomb, but is unable to stop the enemy soldiers from arming it. Agent Baret jumps into a small containment room and seals the door shut before the bombs goes off.. Navi is too late to reach the Dam, but gets a shocked call from Sheik, and they decide to meet at HQ. Gal finally has Zelda, but a sudden smoke bomb and gunfire prevent him from taking her. Zelda is pulled by an unknown man who shoves her inside a boat warehouse. She manages to break away from the man and looks out the window to see Link. Zelda tries to call for him, but the man knocks her out, apologizing for doing so. Majora makes his move on City Hall, leaving Gal in charge of the city, who takes everyone as hostages - including Captain Gaebora and gives a press statement in which he shoots a reporter on live TV. After which he announces that the city is now his. Jim, Saria's father, convinces the others to get in the van as he attempts to get them all out of the city by way of Ordon Village. Link is forced to take his badly wounded mother to an old, run-down extended stay, where a trunk full of guns, ammo, and other spy equipment lay, along with a large bag that held enough medical items to save a small village, that Link attempts to use to keep her alive. Back at the HSA HQ, Sheik and Navi meet up but find that they had ultimately failed at the mission they had been working on for so long. A new Director takes over and gives them orders to leave the City, but not before making a pit stop at Harkinian Manor to retrieve something important before Majora has a chance to.

**Enjoy Chapter Two!**

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Lost Artifacts of Hylia**_

_**Chapter Two: Bulblin City**_

**[City Hall]**

_**[Captain Gaobora]**_

"No-!" The Captain of the HCPD yelled as the young reporters body fell limply to the floor. He glared at Gal and clenched his fists into tight balls as everyone in the room watched the masked man with shock and horror etched on their faces.

"Welcome to Bulblin City!" Gal cried with a heavy laugh before ripping the camera out of the young man's hands. Gal switched it off and handed it to one of his men.

"Gal!" Kevin yelled at the man as rage coursed through his body as Gal turned to face him. "You won't get away this!" He yelled again. Kevin tried to stand up, but one of Gal's men shoved him back down roughly by his shoulder.

"It's a new day! A day where Hyrule's true potential can finally arise!" Gal yelled as he looked around at all the frightened faces. A guard walked up to him and got his attention. "What is it?" Gal whispered to the man.

"Sir, your helicopter is waiting for you on the roof. I suggest we leave soon before the water level gets any higher." The guard replied.

Gal looked from the man towards Majora, who was standing silently with his arms across his chest. "We need to get going." Gal whispered to Majora as he approached him.

"Not yet, there is still one more thing we need before - " Majora began before he was suddenly interrupted by a voice on a loud-speaker.

"_This is the police, we have you surrounded!"_

Majora glanced outside a window, but it wasn't difficult to hear the loud _whirring_ noise that came all around them. "Hmm...they really don't understand, do they?" Majora said before looking at Gal, who nodded in understanding.

Gal looked at his men, who suddenly formed into position. Pulling out his radio, he pressed the _talk_ button. _"Miles what is your status?" _He asked the helicopter pilot.

A response came a few seconds later. _"They've got us surrounded but they haven't made a move yet."_

"You know what to do." Gal replied before stowing the radio away. Looking at his men once more Gal gave the signal, and his men opened up the windows before firing on the three police helicopters. There was a sudden loud explosion as two rockets fired from the roof, hitting one of the helicopters. It exploded in a shower of fire and broken parts that crashed down into the water. Bullets fired from both ends, however it was clear that the enemy were more skilled. Majora had been firing from his pistol, when one of his men placed a large box in front of him.

Majora knelt down and stowed his pistol away before opening the box to find an RPG. Majora took it out and loaded the rocket launcher before turning around to face one of the helicopters. Taking his time, Majora aimed the RPG and fired. It hissed as it ejected from the barrel and soared in a curved line before hitting a helicopter. The second one went down with an equal explosion, and with the last helicopter left, Gal managed to shoot the pilot with his automatic rifle. Having no control, the final police helicopter flew downwards in a spiral before crashing into a nearby building, causing a large explosion and fire and smoke to billow outwards.

"Now we can leave." Majora said, lowering the RPG in his hand.

"Where to?" Gal asked, walking up to him.

"Harkinian Manor." Majora replied. "And it looks as though we'll need to make another PSA." He added. "It doesn't seem like the powers of this city - or this country - realize what they are up against." He turned to Gal and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't we remind them?"

"With pleasure." Gal replied, with a sinister grin.

* * *

**[Saria]**

Everyone jumped inside the Kokiri family van and Jim started up the vehicle while still inside the closed garage. "Is everyone buckled up?" He asked, looking behind him.

Everyone nodded and he looked back towards the front, his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, and beads of sweat rolled down his face.

"Sweetie, are you sure about this?" Laura asked with a concerned look.

"I don't know." Jim said with a sigh. "But we can't stay here, that I know for sure. Very soon this entire city will be destroyed by water damage and those crazy men out there. If we stay we might not make it, but if we can just get outside of the city I think we can make it." He said.

"But how will we get out if those men have all the exits blocked?" Laura asked.

"They haven't blocked _all_ the exits." Jim said. "Remember the old power plant? There's used to be a road that traveled around the outside of the city from the plant. It's an old service road but I know it's there." He said as he pressed the garage remote and the door slowly whirred open.

"But what if it's been blocked off? Or if there are those men there?" Laura asked in a scared voice.

"We have to try _something_!" Jim yelled suddenly. "If we stay here I don't know what will happen you, and I can't bare the thought of something bad happening to you all."

They suddenly heard screams and an explosion somewhere further down to their right.

"I hope Link is okay…" Laura said, looking down at her hands that were placed in her lap. They were shaking uncontrollably now.

Jim took her and squeezed it gently. "Link is strong, I'm sure he's safe - he probably left the city, knowing him." Jim said with a chuckle. But Laura didn't share in his light humor, in fact she looked even more concerned now. "He'll be fine Laura, he's _our _son, _we_ raised him to be strong, remember?"

Laura gave Jim a weak smile. "I remember."

"Then let's get out of here." Jim said with a smile as he put the van in drive. People were running down the street now, or speeding off in their cars down the road in panic. "I guess we go left." Jim said, observing the direction everyone was running in. Jim took in a deep breath and collected himself before pulling out of the driveway. With a momentarily clear path, Jim turned left and speed down the road towards the old power plant.

* * *

**[Extended Stay Motel, 15 Miles outside Hyrule]**

_**[Link]**_

He managed to stop the bleeding and covered the wound. He just hoped that she would wake up and think of something to do. Link sat on a chair next to the bed with his hands in his lap. He still hadn't removed the bloody surgical gloves that were over his hands. He just sat there and watched as his mother's chest slowly rose and fell. He had removed clothes he was willing to and replaced them with some extra clothes he found in the trunk. It was hard to hate her at a time like this, but Link didn't even know her real name. There was no way it was actually _Sylvia_.

Link sighed and got up. He was tired, and probably needed a shower. Link's attention took him to the window and what was going on out there. He hoped everyone was alright, and wondered if he should trying giving Sheik a call. There were a few flip phones in one of the compartments of the supply bag that Link assumed were burner phones, so there was no worry about them getting traced. It did seem as though his mom must have betrayed her employer. But did that mean she truly had been on their side this whole time? Or was that just another game? He shook his head and pulled out one of the burner phones. Dialing Sheik's number, Link placed the phone to his ear and closed his eyes. When did things get so crazy and out of hand?

The phone rang three times before someone picked up. _"Hello? Who is this?" _Sheik's voice came in clearly.

"Sheik!" Link yelled, glad to hear his friend's voice. "It's me, Link!"

"_Link?!" _Sheik gasped. _"Where the _hell_ are you? Are you alright?" _Sheik asked frantically.

"I'm fine, Sheik." Link began. "But we lost Zelda, and...Sheik... my - my mom's been shot."

_"Ahh...Link...h_ow_ is she?" _Sheik asked.

Link glanced back over at his mom, who was now seemed to resting peacefully. "I think she's alright for now, I managed to stop the bleeding and covered the wound. Thankfully it was a clean shot. She's resting right now, but I'm not sure if I can move her." Link explained.

"_Link, that's amazing! Good job!" _Sheik replied, sounding proud. _"Now tell me where you are, we'll come get you two."_

"No!" Link replied quickly. "Sheik, if I'm understanding everything that's been going on, then both the police and those people my mom used to work for will be after us because they know she betrayed them. We have to get out of here on our own - "

"_Link, listen to me." _Sheik interrupted. _"Wherever you are, it's probably already compromised, or it will be soon." _He explained. _"You two have to get out of there and you can't get her out on your own!"_

Sylvia suddenly groaned and her eyes cracked open. "Link…" She called weakly.

Link quickly went to her side and knelt down. "Hey, you need to rest." Link said as he lifted up her shirt slightly to see the wound. "You dressing needs to be changed." He commented.

"_Link? What's going on? Is Sylvia awake?" _Sheik's voice rang out.

"Hang up that phone right now." Sylvia said quickly.

Link looked at her with surprise and shook his head. "What? Why?"

"Just do it!" Sylvia commanded as she groaned.

Link frowned, but complied. "Fine, but I deserve answers and I expect to get them _in full_!" Link said to his mother, glaring straight into her eyes.

"I promise to tell you everything after I know we're safe." Sylvia said.

Link sighed, and then suddenly a question popped into his head. "You can start by telling me your _real _name." He tried to demand.

Sylvia gave him a weak smile. "It's Rebecca. Rebecca Avalon." She replied, her eyes now slightly glossy.

Link's breathing grew rapidly, but he returned her with a smile. "Rebecca…" Link repeated. "So, I'm Link Avalon…?" He wondered.

"I think you're more Kokiri than an Avalon." Rebecca replied, giving him a sad smile. "After all, they were the ones who raised you. You take after them." She said.

Link shook his head. "No, I'm not like them." He said. "Even though they raised me and cared for me, ultimately I am what my blood tells me to be. And to be honest with you after everything that's happened...I can't help but feel a sense of purpose." He looked down at the fold in the bedsheet. "It's like going after Zelda when she was kidnapped even though Sheik told me I couldn't do anything, I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I could have saved Zelda…"

Link sighed and looked at Rebecca. "But I couldn't, and now she's gone…"

"No…" Rebecca said, giving him a smile. "We'll fine her, together, I promise."

There was something in her eyes that made Link feel a sense of mild relief, though his brow furrowed after a few seconds. "I just don't know what to do next." He said, looking at his hands.

She licked her lips and caught his gaze. "I can give you a path but I cannot promise that you will like it, only that I you will learn everything about me, about why this city was attacked, and even about your father." Rebecca said with a break in her voice.

Link's eyes widened. "My father…" He hadn't even thought about his real father. Was he alive? Or had he been killed like Link had thought?

"I don't know if he's still alive or not." Rebecca replied, almost as if she knew what he was thinking. Her face suddenly grew tense and serious. "But Link, more important that that is what you will learn will led you down a journey that will most certainly change you, probably in ways you or I can't even imagine." Rebecca paused and swallowed. "You will be trained and taught things that will make you powerful. Maybe, together we can take down Majora and his allies…" Rebecca said weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Link asked, noticing the pain lessening in her face. "Much better now, but you did a sloppy job patching me up." Rebecca commented as she looked at the wound. "It's like you were operating on a large animal…"

Link's face flushed as a sense of embarrassment washed over his face. "Well, you see...the only training I've had was an Epona, who's a horse…" Link replied.

Rebecca gave him a look of understanding. "That explains everything. At least it wasn't totally bad, and the important thing is that I'll live, so I guess I have to thank you." She said, giving him a smile.

Link smiled in return. "Even though I'm angry with you it still doesn't mean I wasn't going to try and help you...you're still my mom at the end of the day. And there is something else about you that makes me feel like you never really were on Majora's side." Link said.

Rebecca nodded. "I'm glad you think that, Link, but now is not the time for this." She began. "I need you to get my phone."

Link walked over to a black duffle bag and pulled out a fancy smartphone. "Now what?" Link asked.

"Give it to me." Rebecca said, extending her hand out in bed.

Link hesitated for a moment. "Why, what's going on?" He asked.

Rebecca seemed to be a little frustrated now. "I need to make a call, I know someone who can help us." She explained.

"Who?" Link asked.

"_Link_, just give me the phone, we're running out of time!" Rebecca nearly yelled at him.

Link quickly handed the phone to Rebecca and took a step back as she dialed a number and placed the phone to her ear. "Hello? It's me, Rebecca - I need your help." There was a pause and then Rebecca looked at Link. "Where are we?" She asked him.

"Oh! Umm…" Link frantically scanned the room for something in writing. His eyes fell upon a brochure. He read the title: _The Stock Pot Extended Stay Motel._

Link repeated the name to Rebecca, who repeated the name into the phone. She hung up a few seconds later.

"Well?" Link asked. "What's going to happen?" He asked, looking concerned.

Rebecca gave Link a warm smile. "Don't worry Link, these people can help us."

Link appeared confused now. "I don't understand - if these people can help you then why didn't you ask them for help before?! Couldn't they have helped you to take down Majora?" He asked.

Rebecca appeared troubled now. "It's complicated - and right now we don't have time to talk about this, like I said before. But I _will _tell you everything Link, I promised you that." She said reassuringly.

Link nodded. "I know you did. When will they be here?" He asked.

"They should be here soon." Rebecca replied. "I gave them our room number, so they'll come right here." She explained. As if on cue, there suddenly came a knock at the door. Link looked from the door to Rebecca with some worry.

"Get my gun." Rebecca mouthed to Link. He quickly did so, and Rebecca aimed the barrel at the door while managing to keep it mostly concealed. "Okay." Rebecca said, letting know she was ready for him to open the door.

Link took in a deep breath and walked over to the door. Placing his hand on the knob, Link paused for a moment before slowly turning the handle. The door's metal mechanism clicked and the door opened up to reveal a single, old man dressed in a foreign looking gold tunic, long black gloves and boots. A leather strap ran across his chest and a strange triangular image could be seen at the center. Link quickly stepped aside to allow Rebecca to see who it was. She immediately raised her gun up in anticipation, but suddenly froze. "Auru…?" She whispered.

"Hello, Rebecca." The man replied as he took a step inside the room. "Let's get out of here, shall we?" He said with a smile.

* * *

**[Hylia Dam]**

_**[Agent Baret]**_

Ralph waited until the noise outside the small service hatch he managed to barricade himself in before the explosion began to subside before cautiously opening the steel door. When everything appeared to be clear, Ralph stepped out of the service hatch and looked around the area, completely lost for words.

The dam had a massive hole in it where the bomb went off. The amount of water spilling in from Zora River (which split off in two direction after exiting the region of Lanayru and meeting with Hyrule) had slowed down considerably, however it was no doubt that Hyrule City was now devastated by this.

Screams of panic, cries for help and gunfire could all be heard from where Ralph was standing. Not wanting to waste any more time, Ralph made his way to climb down the metal stairs when he realized that a section of the railing, where a ladder once stood, had been torn off. Possibly by the explosion.

Ralph cursed. There was no way back to the city without getting into the water. While the ladder leading down to the main ground level was inaccessible, the ladder that led up to the other sections of the structure were intact. Ralph quickly climbed up, hoping to find a way out of the city through the back of the Dam. Luckily for Ralph the entire Dama complex hadn't been completely destroyed, and was able to maneuver through several sections of the interior of the facility. Most of the workers were dead either from the explosion or from Gal's men. Ralph eventually made it to the other end of the facility to find it heavily guarded.

A service hatch with a wheel-like door handle sat to his left, but Ralph did not dare to open it for fear of men being on the other side. He placed his ear on the cold, steel plating of the hatch and listened for any sounds he could recognize. Ralph could hear faint, muffled voices coming from the other end. He backed up and looked around the small space around him. The room was dark, but there wasn't really anything he could for cover.

Just then Ralph heard a set of boots walking towards him. He quickly crouched down low into the corner perpendicular to hallway where the man was coming from. Ralph licked his lips and held his breath as the man got closer. When the guard walked past him and neared the door, Ralph stood up and approached the man with complete silence. When Ralph was close enough he sprang forward and placed the man in a choke hold.

The man struggled for a bit, but Ralph got the better of him and the man feel unconscious. Ralph hefted the man up and pulled down the black ski mask on the guards head to cover his face. Ralph positioned the unconscious guard so that it appeared as though he were standing in front of the door Ralph knocked on the metal door and hid behind the guard.

A small rectangular sheet slid across the door at eye level and a man on the other side looked at guard. Fooled, the man closed the peep hole and opened the door. Once the door was fully open Ralph pushed the unconscious guard forward, knocking the man who opened the door and another man backwards. They stumbled to the ground as Ralph ducked from a vertical swing and delivered a right cross, knocking out one guard. The two guards who had fallen now got up and engaged Ralph.

The man who opened the door screen and he rushed Ralph and tackled him into the wall opposite to them. Ralph grunted at his back hit the hard stone, but he quickly drove his right elbow into the back of the guard twice before he let him go. Ralph grabbed the man by his head and gave him a hard head-butt, and the man fell to the ground.

Baret quickly ran over to the guard and proceeded to undress him down to his boxers and socks. Hiding the man in a corner back through the hallway, Baret returned to the door and covered his head a black ski mask courtesy of the knocked out guard. Baret took in a deep breath before knocking on the steel door.

After a few seconds of silence, Baret wondered if there was even anyone on the other side. Suddenly the door clanged open and a man dressed in a similar fashion as Baret stood before him, and he too wore a black ski mask. The man stared Baret down and he held his breath. "Richardson, there you are!" The man exclaimed. He carried with him a SIG Sauer 516 semi-automatic rifle in his hands. "Hurry up, the boss wants us to clear out the outlying building of the city, we're moving out!" The man said to Baret.

He stepped forward and nodded. "Where're we headed?" He asked.

"The old power plant." The man said. "Boss wants to use it for something important, so we start there." He said before turning around and walking up the metal staircase. "Come on!" He yelled, and Baret followed.

* * *

**[Harkinian Manor]**

_**[Sheik]**_

The neighborhood of King's Court wasn't as affected by the flood as the City of Hyrule was, because it sat on a large hill. Sheik and Navi approached the main gets of Harkinian Manor and hid opposite to each other behind the two large stone pillars on either side of the high gates. "I can't five, maybe six guards out front and on the upper balconies." Sheik noted as he peered around the corner.

"Eight." Navi corrected him as she double checked her guns for jams.

"_Agent's, what is your situation?" _A deep voice came through their ear-coms.

"Getting into position, sir." Sheik replied, still uncertain how he felt about this new Director showing up all of a sudden. "Navi and I count eight guards outside on multiple levels. Not sure what the situation is inside yet." He explained as he and Navi surveyed the area ahead with high powered rifle scopes. There were a few men walking back and forth on the circular driveway, with a two men on either balcony overlooking the entrance. There may have been more, but it was hard to see at their angle.

"_Any sign of Majora?"_ Director Rauru asked.

"Negative." Sheik replied after giving another good inspection. "But he could be here any minute."

"_Good." _The Director replied, sounding relieved. _"Retrieve the device as quickly as possible. We cannot allow Majora or any of his men to get a hold of the device." _Rauru explained.

Sheik was about to ask more about what they were looking for when Naci suddenly motion for him to be quite. "Requesting radio silence, over." He whispered before following Navi's motion of kneeling low to the ground. Sheik threw Navi a confused look and she motion back that there were two guards nearing the gate on the other side of them. Sheik waited for a moment before peering around the corner to see the two guards walking away from them. Sheik noticed that the gate was actually unlocked, and he motioned to Navi who noticed immediately.

"_Agent Saber, Agent Nayru, is everything alright?" _Rauru asked after minutes of silence.

"Negative." Sheik whispered over the com. "We got this." He said as he pulled out a smoke bomb. He looked over at Navi and she did the same. Sheik raised three fingers and gave her a questioning look, to which Navi responded with a curt nod. Sheik nodded and waited until the two guards were closer again before counted down from three using his fingers. When he made a fist they both tossed the smoke grenades and watched as all the guards jumped in shock and surprise. The bombs exploded and dispersed plumes of smoke into the immediate area. Gun fire suddenly rang out, but there were all random shots as visibility was very poor.

Sheik and Navi entered the grounds stood a few feet apart from each other and crouched low. They shot any dark mass they say approaching them until they reached the front steps. Sheik and Navi ducked behind the right corner of the stone steps. Sheik could hear faint yelling from inside, but there didn't seem to be too many men. Large chunks of stone suddenly exploded around Sheik and Navi as a guard suddenly appeared in the distance walking towards them from the gate. The man aimed his rifle and prepared to fire again when Sheik quickly fired back, hitting the man in the lower side. The guard fell to the ground and Sheik kept his gun aimed at the motionless body. He motioned for Navi to move into position, and she nodded while keeping her gun aimed at head-level while walking around to the front of the stairs.

One of the men on the balcony noticed her and began to fire. Navi quickly rolled out of the way and got into cover behind the short pillar on the left side at the bottom of the stairs. Sheik glanced up to the balcony but could not see the shooter well from his angle. When the man stopped firing Sheik moved further away from the mansion and fired at the balcony where the man was standing. The guard, now distracted by Sheik, began to fire in both Sheik and Navi's general direction. However Navi was able to move to a better position as Sheik laid down cover fire, and shot the guard who lost his footing and fell off the balcony with a loud thud.

"Let's move." Sheik said as Navi reloaded her pistol, meeting him at the bottom of the stairs. "Director Rauru." Sheik whispered into his com as the two approached the entrance to the mansion.

"_Good. You will want to head downstairs into the basement. Near the back you will find a single hallway, report back when you've reached the location." _Rauru said.

"Understood." Sheik replied. "You got any stun grenades?" He asked Navi, looking hopeful.

Navi nodded. "Yeah, I think I've got one…" She said as she began to search through her pockets. "Here we go." Navi said finally, pulling out a small cylindrical can with a firing pin and latch.

Sheik sighed in relief. "Alright, on the count of three we're going to break down that door and you're going to throw that while I lay down cover fire, okay?" He asked.

"Let's do this." Navi replied, giving him a nod.

Sheik licked his lips and counted down from three. When he reached one, they both took a step back and rammed their foot into the doors. The wood splintered and cracked inwards and the doors were nearly ripped off as Sheik and Navi forced their way in. Shots immediately rang out as Majora's men began to fire at the two HSA agents.

Navi ducked behind a single arm chair that sat in the corner of the foyer before pulling the pin on the stun grenade still in her hand, and tossing it over her head while Sheik returned fire. Thankfully he noticed Navi tossing the grenade and managed to jump out of the way and cover his eyes before the blast went off. Shiek looked over his shoulder to see all of Majora's men on the ground, covering their ears and groaning in pain.

"Navi? Navi!" Sheik yelled as he ran over to her. She stood up from behind the bullet ridden arm chair, stepping off balance. "Navi, are you alright?" Sheik asked, catching her as she stumbled.

Navi looked at him with a frown before shaking her head. "Navi, come on snap out of it!" He urged, shaking her gently. "We have to get going before Majora shows up with more men!"

Navi blinked several times before grabbing Sheik's shoulders to keep herself steady. "I'm fine" She said, regaining her balance. "It's just been a while since I was around a stun grenade...sorry about that." Navi said with a light chuckle before looking around the room.

"No need to apologize." Sheik said with a smile. "Now let's get down to the basement before these guys wake up and find out we're still here." Navi nodded and the two silently and quickly made their way towards the basement door, before heading down.

* * *

**[Unknown Location]**

_**[Zelda]**_

Her eyes slowly opened and Zelda winced as a bright light shone over her face. Zelda raised a hand in the air and blocked out the light before sitting up. She looked around the room she was in with confusion and apprehension, rubbing her wrists in a soothing motion, hoping that everything would be alright. The room was moderately sized with ample furniture and decorations, but oddly enough there were no windows.

Zelda stood up and realized that the clothes she was wearing wasn't even hers. She felt her heart beat quicken beneath her chest, but in truth things could be haven been much worse. She could have been tied down to an examination table with an evil scientist probing her mind! Oh, wait, that already happened!

"_Calm down, Zelda, you need to find a way out of here!" _She told herself willfully.

Zelda turned and looked at the elegantly designed wooden double doors before deciding to investigate the room. There were large, wooden dressers that sat side-by-side along the wall across from the lavished bed she was on moments ago. Zelda approached the dressers and bit her lip before opening one of the drawers and searching its contents. She felt her fingers touch something hard and leathery, like a book.

Pulling it out, Zelda realized that it was a phot album. It must have been very old because it was covered in dust. Zelda frowned, the rest of the room had been cleaned to perfection, yet this one book remained dusty, why? As she blow across the cover of the book one word could now be read, and Zelda gasped. The cover read in large, slanted writing: _Elizabeth Harkinian _

"Oh my Goddesses…" Zelda gasped. Suddenly he doors to the room opened and she turned around to the see the man that had taken her at the warehouse.

The man looked at Zelda and smiled. "Ah, I am glad to see that you're awake." He said, his voice sounding deep and rough. As the man stepped forward Zelda gasped even louder and the book in her hands fell to the floor. There standing before her stood an impossible replica of her father

"It's not possible…" She said with a shaky voice. "You _died_!"

"Zelda, I know how this looks." The man began. "But please, let me explain – "

"No, I _saw_ you die. They _shot_ you, and you _died_!" Zelda exclaimed, her body now shaking uncontrollably. "We _buried _you!" She yelled, tears now streaming down her face.

"Zelda, please _listen _to me – "

Zelda shook her head and started walking towards the man. "No! You let me think you were dead, I had _no one_ – "

"Zelda I'm not your father!" The man yelled as she tried to run past him.

"What?" She asked, glaring at him.

The man stared with such an intensity it was almost impossible for Zelda to see anyone else other than her father. "My name is Daltus," the man said. "Daltus Harkinian, and I am your uncle." He finished with some hesitancy.

Zelda shook her head. "Impossible I don't have an uncle because if I _did_ my father would have told me about him – "

"He didn't tell you about me because he wanted to keep you _safe_!" Daltus said. "And he kept a lot more than myself from you." He said as he pulled out a disc and handed it to Zelda.

She hesitantly extended her hand out and took the disc, looking at Daltus with confusion. "What is this?" She asked him.

"It will explain everything." Daltus said. "Why your father was so secretive, what he was working on, why you were kidnapped and even why your city was attacked." He explained.

"Why should I believe anything you show me?" Zelda asked, glaring at Daltus.

"Because it won't be me telling you." Daltus said before getting up and leaving the room.

Zelda looked back down at the disc in her hands and then at the flat screen tv in front of her. After a few minutes of internal struggle Zelda stood up and placed the disc inside the DVD player and grabbed the remote. The disc began playing on its own and Zelda's father appeared on the screen. He looked tired and hadn't shaven. He wore a vertically stripped yellow and black polo shirt that she recognized as the same the shirt he had worn on the day of her eleventh birthday.

"_Zelda, if you're watching this video then it means you finally know about my brother…and your uncle." _Her father began.

Zelda felt as though her heart had stopped. _"Why? Why had he lied to her?"_

"_Please believe me when I say that I wanted to tell you about him – about all of our family, but right now you need to listen to me. Hyrule is in great danger."_

Zelda brushed away the tears from her face and sat up, listening intently.

"_There is a very dangerous organization that is working to bring down the very foundations that hold Hyrule together, and it all started with me…" _Daphness said, look sad. _"I wish I could have explained all of this to you, but your protection was necessary for our plan to succeed. And believe me, Zelda, if you can't fix what is about to happen then no one can." _He said ominously.

Zelda's face grew grim, having already seen and experienced the destruction of her city.

"_Trust Daltus." _He said next. _"The man has been in hiding for most of his life because of me – but he can tell you more about that if he wants. What you need to understand is that my work took me across the world and I worked with many people. What I did not know is that at the head of all those people was a man so ruthless and power hungry that he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted." _

"Father…" Zelda murmured as she listened.

"_Before you were born I discovered something incredible, something even more incredible than I would have imagined – but I would soon find out." _Daphnes paused and sighed. _"And very soon, you too will find out."_ He said, swallowing hard.

"_I kept something that should have gone to you the day your mother died." _Daphnes suddenly admitted. _"Your mother kept with her a small triangular pendant at all times. I often wondered what it was but never asked, assuming it was some family heirloom. I was right, but it much bigger than that." _He explained.

"_That pendant carries with it an unimaginable amount of power, however it can't be used by just anyone. What I found in Belize turned out to be a device that was capable of using this pendant to release its power. It was your mother who figured it out."_ Daphnes said with a sad smile. _"Before we realized what was going on the organization and its head were after us. We ran for years until Elizabeth became pregnant. We hid what research we could and I reached out to my brother. Zelda, your uncle has the pendant but the device it at home. I know that you are might not be able to get there, but that doesn't matter now, what matters is that you must keep your mothers pendant safe. That is your destiny."_

Zelda's breath had halted and she was staring at the screen with tears in her eyes.

"_Your uncle will protect you, and remember: your mother and I love you."_

And with that, the video ended…

* * *

**[Harkinian Manor]**

_**[Sheik]**_

"Hey, I think it's down this way!" Navi said in a raised whisper.

Sheik followed her to a long hallway on the other side of the large lower level. "Yeah this is it." Sheik said, remembering what the Director said. He hit his radio as the two walked down the hallways. "Sir, we've reached the hallway." He reported.

_"Good. Now, when you reach the end of the hallway you will find a door. Go through it." _The Director explained.

Sheik and Navi followed the instructions and reached the door. "We're here, now what?" Sheik asked.

_"Go through the door, it should be unlocked."_

Sheik rolled his eyes. _Could've told me that earlier. _He thought to himself. When the two entered the room they found it to be empty save for a small round table and a single chair. "We're in the room - there's nothing here." He said, confused.

_"You just don't know where to look." _Rauru said. _"One of the walls should be built of stone. Look for the design of a hieroglyphic bird."_

"Look for a bird." Sheik said as he turned to the north wall, where a few sections had been made of stone. "Check the stones." He said to Navi. The two searched for several minutes until Navi located it towards the lower section of the wall. "Here!" She exclaimed.

Sheik bent low and placed a finger over the thin carving. Dust and other stone particles fell off, but it definitely looked like a bird. "We found it - "

"Down stairs, their down here!" Someone yelled.

_"Agent Saber, what's going on?"_ Rauru asked.

"Sir, we found the carving what do we do next?" He asked quickly.

_"Remove the brick, what you're looking for should be behind_ it." Rauru said.

Sheik pulled out his military knife and dug out the brick, with Navi helping him. Once the stone brick had been removed Sheik placed his hand inside the hole and felt something. "Well, what is it?" Navi asked apprehensively.

"I'm not sure." Sheik said, pulling it out and holding it up. It was a rectangular shaped box that had a symbol of three small triangle in the shape of a larger triangle. "It looks like a box - "

_"It's more than just a box, Agent, but right now you need to get out of there. We're reading a lot of activity in the house - you've got company."_

Sheik looked at Navi and grabbed his gun. "It's about to get rocky."

Navi smiled and cocked her gun. "I was wondering when the fun was going to start."

* * *

_**\- Demonzmagic**_


	4. The Ones We Leave Behind

_**The Lost Artifacts of Hylia **_

_**Chapter Three: The Ones We Leave Behind**_

**[Harkinian Manor]**

_**[Sheik]**_

Navi and Sheik had turned the small table in the room on its side and positioned it in front of the doorway to use as cover.

"_Agent Saber what is your situation?" _Rauru's voice crackled through Sheik's radio.

"We've got the device but we're pinned down!" Sheik replied as enemy soldiers began to appear at the end of the hallway.

Navi began to fire at the men as they got into position and returned fire. Navi ducked behind the overturned table and poked her head out every now and then to fire back.

"_You need to get out of there - we'll send a chopper to get you two but you need to get outside!" _The director replied.

Sheik grit his teeth in frustration as he joined Navi and fired off a few rounds. Navi managed to clip one of the soldiers, but another man just took his place. One of the soldiers suddenly pulled out a Remington 870.

"Get down!" Sheik yelled as he pulled Navi to the ground. The powerful blast of the shotgun ripped a hole through the side of the table and Sheik quickly fired off several rounds through the gap. "This isn't good." Sheik said as he reloaded.

"There has to be another way out of here!" Navi yelled as she crawled over to the wall where they had found the strange device. The wall was riddled now with bullets hole's and missing chunks of brick.

Navi frantically searched the wall until she discovered that their were three single triangle's etched on three bricks positioned in the shape of a larger triangle across the wall. Sheik, who was now reloading, looked back at Navi hopefully. "Anything?" He asked,

"Hang on…" Navi said as she pushed in one of the three bricks closest to her. Her heart raced as the brick moved into the wall. She pushed the other two in and waited, but nothing happened.

The soldier with the Remington fired again and another section of the table was blasted off as Sheik covered his body with his arms and moved back. "Any time now, Navi!" He cried.

"I tried but nothing's working!" She cried. Then, suddenly, the wall behind them split down the middle to reveal a new passage-way. "It worked!" Navi cried.

"Go, _go_!" Sheik yelled as he fired his gun in quick succession as Navi made it through. Sheik fired several more time before following Navi inside the dark passage.

"I think I see a switch here." Navi said once Sheik was inside.

The soldiers had pushed forward now and were almost to the room, when Navi pressed the switch. The wall suddenly closed as the soldier with the shotgun ran towards them, firing rapidly. The shells ricocheted off the wall and inside the small passageway but missed Navi and Sheik.

The wall sealed shut and the two released a sigh. "That should slow them down." Sheik said as they could hear banging on the other side. "Do you think they'll figure out the combination?" He asked Navi.

"I have no idea." Navi replied. "I don't even know what I was doing myself." She said with a chuckle.

"Right, well, good work." Sheik said with a smile as he took deep breaths. He swallowed and looked at the device in his hand. "We got what we came here for."

"Yeah, let's get going." Navi said.

Sheik nodded and the two followed the dim pathway as it slanted downwards. Eventually the path grew wider and they entered what appeared to be a large bunker.

"Whoa…" Navi exclaimed as the two walked into the room. It was dark and dusty, and there were cobwebs on all the furniture that lay strewn about. There was large, round table in the center of the room with a magnificent chandelier above. Several other closed doors were located all around them that led to more, unknown locations. "What is this place and how long do you think's it been here?" She asked as they stepped stepped further into the room.

Sheik walked up to the round table and noticed a golden plaque that was covered in a thick layer of dust. He placed his gloved hand on the area of the table and wiped it clean, now able to read the plaque clearly.

In bold writing the plaque read: _**The Resistance**_

"What's that?" Navi asked as she walked up behind Sheik.

"I'm not sure...looks like some sort of meeting place." Sheik concluded. "Why would this be underneath Harkinian Manor?" He asked, wearing a baffled frown,

Suddenly a loud explosion erupted far off behind them. "They must have found a way in, time to go!" Sheik said as he stepped away from the table and further into the large space until her reached the other end where a single yellow door was.

As Navi followed a small camera in the far corner turned on and watched them without either of them realizing.

"You sure that's the way out?" Navi asked.

"Only one way to find out." Sheik replied, and when Navi gave the 'okay' he opened the door. They were in a small hallway now that split off into three directions.

"What now?" Navi asked as she kept her her gun aimed at their back.

"We keep going." Sheik replied as he moved forward.

They traveled down the dark hallway for several more minutes until the path suddenly ended. Sheik frowned as he approached the stone wall, pressing his hand against the cold surface. "Damn, dead-end…" Shek stated as he turned around.

The wall itself was old and falling apart in the lower left corner. A large thicket of thorn bushes had taken over the area and had made it impossible to cut down in the necessary time.

They could hear men in the distance shouting as they entered the underground tunnels. "Keep moving, men! We're getting close!

"Doesn't look like we'll be going back." Sheik stated as he checked his gun. "I can't get through this brush with my knife in time." He stated with a large frown.

Navi checked her gun once more before crouching low and aiming her sight ahead. Sheik moved to the other side of the tunnel and crouched like Navi had just as voices could be heard nearing them. "I just wanted to say that it's been an honor." She said, looking over at Sheik.

Sheik looked at Navi and nodded. "Yeah, we've had a great run." He said before pulling out the device and placing it behind a loose stone in the wall. "Gener-" Sheik began to say but then stopped quickly. "I mean, Director Rauru? Director Rauru!?" Sheik called through the radio, but only static came through the other end. "Dammit, I can't get through to them, looks like we're on our own."

Shiek and Navi aimed their guns ahead and waited for them to show up, their fingers just over the trigger. "Get ready, the moment you see anyone start firing."

"Oh, don't worry." Navi began with a grin. "I'll give 'em hell!"

Sheik chuckled but soon turned around upon hearing something coming from behind him. The thick brush and large stones were suddenly being moved.

"What's going on?" Navi asked.

"I'm not sure." Sheik replied with a look of confusion.

Suddenly a large chunk of rock and brush were tugged out and there stood a group of soldiers all peering through the larger made gaping hole. "Agents Saber and Nayru?"

"Yes?" Sheik replied.

"Sir, we're here to extract you - " The soldier began when suddenly a group of Gals thugs showed up at the end of the tunnel.

"Watch out!" The soldier yelled as the thugs began to fire. Navi had spun around and began to fire at the thugs. Bullets ricocheted off the walls and everyone was forced to find cover. Sheik crouched low behind the thicket leading through the hole and outside and fired off precise shots at the thugs feet. The group of soldiers sent to help them fired at the thugs as well while moving to help Sheik and Navi out of the tunnels.

As they moved out the soldier that first spoke to them took a shot to his leg and he fell to the ground. "I got you!" Sheik yelled as he helped the soldier up, however they only took two steps before the man was through the head. His body fell limp and Sheik fell to his knee with him. "No!" He cried, glaring up ahead and firing his pistol.

At the end of the tunnel stood a man in fiery red armored combat gear holding an advanced rifle with a scope fixed on it. The mysterious thug wore a strange plated mask that looked like a bone exoskeleton; the mask appeared as the head and face of a dragon.

Sheik glared at the thug before firing at him several times. With incredible speed and skill the mysterious soldier lowered his rifle in one hand and drew a long, curved blade with his free hand and amazingly blocked every bullet Sheik had fired.

"_What the hell? Who is this guy!?"_ Sheik wondered as a wave of fear unlike anything he had felt washed over him for a moment.

"Come on, we need to _move_!" Navi yelled, knocking Sheik from his trance and pulling him up while the others laid down cover fire before they managed to escape.

* * *

**[Lake Hylia County Highway, 137 Miles to Lanayru City]**

_**[Link]**_

He reluctantly allowed the mysterious man, Auru, to help him carry to his mother to the blacked out SUV outside.

"Grab what you can from her car and get back as quickly as you can!" Auru said to Link.

He wanted to tell the old man to do it himself, but Rebecca seemed comfortable around the man, and so Link quickly ran to her sports car and popped open the trunk before grabbing three duffle bags filled with various items before slamming the trunk shut with one leg and running back to the SUV. By now Auru had helped Rebecca to get inside and was sitting in the driver's seat, with his mom in the back.

Link got into the front and closed the door as he looked at the two with intensity. "What now?" He asked.

"Now we leave." Auru said as he started the SUV.

"And go _where_?" Link asked. "I don't even know what's going on - come to think of it I don't even know who _you_ are so why don't we start with that?"

Auru sighed and shut the van off before looking at Link. "My name is Auru and I am a member of a secret group called The Resistance - a small group of individuals with unique abilities and skills that work to maintain peace throughout the world." Auru explained. "Your mother - " He said as he glanced at Rebecca. " - and father were both founding members, as was Daphness Harkinian."

Link's eyes widened in shock. "You know Zelda's dad?!" He exclaimed.

Auru smiled. "Yes, in fact we had been keeping a close eye on you and your friends for some time , Link, until recent events that have forced us to spread our out resources." He suddenly looking serious. "Believe it or not there's a war coming, Link, and we need to be prepared."

"War…?" Link repeated. "Just tell me what's going on!" He shouted. "Why was Hyrule attacked, why did those men go after Zelda?"

Auru sighed. "It's a long story, Link, one that I promise to tell you when we are in a safer location." He said as he started up the van again.

"Rest for now, it's a long drive to Lanayru City." Auru said as he pulled out of the extended stay lot and drove down the road.

"_Lanayru City?" _Link thought to himself. _"That's almost three hours from here...might as well get some rest." _Link reasoned as he re positioned himself into a more comfortable position. As his breathing began to grow more relaxed, Link's eyes slowly closed and he drifted off to sleep.

But not before one word crossed his mind. _"Zelda…"_

* * *

**[Abandoned power plant, one mile outside Hyrule City]**

_**[Ralph Baret]**_

He followed the enemy soldier as the man traveled up a set of metal stairs and out a door. Baret found himself outside the facility once more, however this time he was higher up. In fact, as Baret looked around, he noticed that they were actually above the dam now. Military trucks and Humvee's were parked with their backs facing Baret and the groups of enemy soldiers all standing around him, holding their guns tight.

Baret looked around and tried to remain as casual as could be. He didn't think any of the soldiers had suspected him, but that could all change quickly, and if it did he needed to be ready.

"Richardson, _Richardson_!" A man was calling.

Ralph blinked twice as he remembered that _he_ was Richardson, and looked over to a truck a few feet to his left. The man that he had been following was standing by the rear and was motioning for him to come.

"Come on, we're heading out for a patrol." The man said to him as he opened the back flap and then walked towards the driver seat. Three other men dressed in identical fashion walked up to Baret and stared at him for a moment before entering the back. As the last man got on, e turned around and extended a hand out to Baret.

Ralph paused momentarily before accepting the offering. He sat opposite to two of the men while the one that helped him in sat next to him. The vehicle soon started and they were off.

The power plant had been abandoned for years, but Baret had to admit that it _was _an ideal way to get out of the city undetected. Of course, no one had thought of it in the panic and now that Gal's men were already here, it would be impossible to sneak by. The Humvee came to a halt and everyone got out. Baret walked around as the men began to search around the area and set up a perimeter.

"Ten minutes and we're out of here!" Yelled the soldier that had been driving.

As Ralph neared the edge of the cylindrical structure he looked out into the dimly lit dirt road ahead. The path lost its naked eye visibility after a certain point, however as Baret looked further up he thought he could see something darker moving towards them. One of the other soldiers must have noticed too, because he was now speaking with the head soldier a few feet from Baret and pointing ahead.

"Set up a perimeter!" The soldier yelled. "No one gets through!" He commanded as he turned around walked a few steps back before positioning himself behind a crate and aiming his rifle towards whatever was heading their way.

The three other men spread out and got into similar positions and Ralph did the same while he thought of a plan; he couldn't let these people get captured or killed.

_**[Saria]**_

The packed van traveled down the dirt, country road that lead out and around the city of Hyrule towards the power plant. They were at least half a mile out now and Saria's father had been driving with the headlights off to avoid detection at night.

Everyone in the van was quite. Saria had been holding Mido's hand ever since they got inside the vehicle, but now that they were further out, Saria began to worry about Malon. _"She must be worried about her father…"_ Saria thought as she looked ahead at her own.

Jim had been keeping his eyes fixed on the road, but every now and then he would glance at the middle rear-view mirror before looking at Laura. They both tried to hide it, but Saria could see the worried looks that passed on their faces every now and then.

It had been about fifteen minutes since they left main city. Some of the areas further south hadn't been attacked yet by the enemy occupants so it was easy for them to navigate through the uneven terrain. A large, cylindrical building loomed in the distance as the group rode over a hill

"That's it." Jim said as he began to tighten his grip on the steering wheel. "Just a little further." He said.

But as they got closer something didn't seem right, and they could all feel it.

_**[Ralph]**_

As the mysterious vehicle neared the power plant the soldiers began to double check their guns and ammo before fixing their sights. _"I have to do _something_!" _Ralph thought frantically. He looked back at the road and then at the soldiers when suddenly one of them fired their rifle.

Ralph looked back at the vehicle to see it swerving as the other soldiers began to fire. _"Fuck it!" _Ralph cursed as he quickly turned and shot one of the soldiers in the upper shoulder that was unprotected.

The soldier cried out as he fell to the ground, and immediately the remaining three soldiers turned their guns at Baret.

"Richardson!? What are you doing?" The main soldier yelled.

"I'm not Richardson!" Baret replied as he removed his black ski masked. He ducked and rolled out of the way and into cover as the three men opened fire on him.

"Kill that bastard!" The soldier yelled. "I've got these people…" He said, returning his sights to the Kokiri family van.

Before the soldier could fire at them Baret pulled out a knife and rolled out of cover as he threw the knife at the soldier to his left before tackling the main soldier to the ground.

The second-to-last soldier moved to fire his rifle at Baret as he struggled with the main soldier, but Baret noticed and quickly grabbed the main soldier and rolled over so that he was laying on top of him. The soldier fired but was too slow and shot his commanding officer.

Baret quickly pulled out the commanding soldiers side-arm and rolled the dead body over as he fired at the remaining soldier. The man cried out as several bullets riddled his body before he fell over, limp as a dead tree. Baret released a sigh as he stood up and looked back that vehicle that had now stopped.

Ralph took deep breaths as he slowly walked towards the van with his hands raised signifying that he was friendly.

_**[Saria]**_

"Jim…" Laura asked as she looked at him.

"What's going on - do you know this man?" She asked.

Jim shook his head. "No, the man I was talking about is Fado - and I think he can still help but we need to get to Ordon Village. It's just beyond route five - the road is on the other side of the power plant…" He explained.

"That man is getting closer…" Saria pointed out in an uncomfortable voice.

Jim looked back at Saria and smiled. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I won't let _anything_ happen to you." He said, giving her hand a squeeze. "I'm just going to talk to this man - I'll be right back!" He said to the group.

"What?" Laura exclaimed as a look of shock covered her face. "No, Jim, you_ can't_ go out there!" She cried pleadingly.

"Laura, don't worry everything will be fine - I _promise_." Jim said as he looked deep into her eyes. "I think this man is trying to help us - why else would the gunfire stop?"

Laura couldn't think of anything to say, and Jim gave her a heavy kiss. "I promise I'll be back." He said before getting out of the van.

The mysterious soldier had stopped a few feet from the van with his hands still raised. "You're either really brave or really stupid to get out of your van and trust me." The man said.

"Those men up ahead were firing at us - I think I can assume that you were the one who stopped them... ?" Jim replied as he looked cautiously at the man.

"I was." The man replied as he took a step forward. "We can't stay here any longer, they'll be sending back up. Is that your family inside?" The man asked as he looked at the packed van.

"Mostly, yes." Jim said with a nod as he looked back at the van and everyone inside.

"We can't stay here for long." Baret said as he turned around and raised his rifle ahead. Upon taking a closer look Baret could see more soldiers appearing in the distance. By now they would have probably already guessed that they had an impostor among them; it was only a matter of time before they found the body Ralph hid.

Unbeknownst to Ralph, a soldier had stealthily made his way around the left side of the perimeter, using the darkness and terrain as cover. The man traveled up behind a set of large rocks and sipped into a crevice where he climbed up to a nearby ledge. The man put down the long pack he had been carrying and unzipped the duffle bag. The man quickly pulled out parts and began to assemble them together until it formed a sniper rifle. Positioning himself, the man switched on his night-vision and looked through the scope.

Baret had begun to fire by now, and the soldiers by the power plant fired back. Baret was forced to get low and find cover. He slid down to the ground and crawled over to a slab of rock before blind firing. He pressed the trigger again but it only gave a _click_. Sighing, Baret looked over at the man and his family as he reloaded his rifle.

After reloading his rifle, Baret quickly turned back around to the soldiers ahead, but as he did he noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. Looking up and over to the right, Baret squinted until he noticed the shape of a man. His eyes widened in sudden realization as he turned back to the man who was just getting into his van. "Wait!" Baret yelled, trying to warn the man, but it was too late. The sniper fired a shot and it struck Jim in the upper left of his chest.

"No!" Baret yelled. A large amount of bullets were suddenly fired upon Baret as he made a ran for the back of the van.

The sniper tried to take another shot and just barely missed Baret - hitting the ground a few inches from his feet - as he dove behind the car.

Baret heard screams from inside the van and he carefully opened the driver door.

_**[Saria]**_

She watched in horror as he father was gunned down as he tried to get back into the van. Saria's heart stopped as he fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

"Dad!" She cried, banging on the door.

"Jim!" Laura yelled as she tried to get out. A bullet suddenly struck the glass window as hit the empty drivers seat - missing Laura's face by inches.

Colin, Midna, Mido and Malon all looked horrified at their friends fathers' lying motionless on the ground outside.

"Mom!" Saria cried.

"Saria - everyone get _down_!" Laura yelled as she moved under the glovebox.

The driver door suddenly opened and Laura screamed as a man dressed in combat gear began to fire his rifle, but not at them. Saria blinked as she watched the man fire at someone in the cliffs to their right. He fired again, this time up ahead, before quickly getting inside the van and starting it up.

"No!" Laura yelled as she tried to stop him. "I'm not leaving without Jim!" She yelled.

"There's no time!" Baret shouted as he stopped her. The sniper fired another shot that hit the right hand rear mirror and everyone screamed.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get us out of here!" Baret yelled as he threw the car into _drive_ and sped off. Gunshots fired upon them as Baret tired to do his best to avoid getting hit, but there were too many soldiers at this point. "Anyone wouldn't happen to know how to use a gun back there...would they?" Baret asked hopefully but unexpectedly.

"I do." Malon suddenly piped up.

"You _do_?!" Colin and MIdna asked together with equal looks of surprise.

Saria looked at Malon with wide eyes but could not bring herself to say anything. She just kept looking at her mom as images of her father falling to the ground flashed through her mind. She clenched her eyes shut as tears began to form.

She could hear Baret handing his gun over to Malon along with some ammo. Malon took the items and loaded the pistol with impressive skill. "Okay, I'm ready!" She said to Baret.

"Let them have it kid!" He yelled as he rolled down her window. enough for her to point the gun out.

Malon fired several rounds as Baret drove around the opposite end of the power plant. He maneuvered the van around the plant facility as Malon fired more shots. until they slipped behind the building.

Baret turned down the road that bent to the left and drove. He swerved suddenly as the sniper fired a few more rounds, still trying to hit them even at that distance. Amazingly enough the sniper managed to hit the back of the van, but that was all. Baret sighed and relaxed as he drove on down the road until it merged onto the main highway, and they soon passed a sign that read:

_**Ordon Village Ranch - 3 miles**_

"That's where we have to go!" Laura said as she looked at the sign.

"What, why?" Baret asked as he looked at her in confusion.

"We just have to, okay?!" Laura snapped at him. She suddenly looked sorry and then began to sob as her head fell into her palms. "Oh God, why...why Jim…why did you have to take him from me?" She asked to no one in particular.

Ralph sighed and squeezed the steering wheel. "I'm very sorry for your loss - but right now we need to keep moving, and I'm not sure how safe we'll be at this ranch place." Baret said as he kept his eyes fixed on the road.

"No, you don't understand, Jim had friend there who said he would help us." Laura explained.

"Let's just hope we can trust them…" Baret said as he turned towards the ranch..

_**[Unknown POV]**_

The sniper lowered his gun and watched as the car drove off into the distance. Several men suddenly approached him and he turned to face them.

"What happened?" One of the men asked.

"They got away." The sniper replied. "But I managed to hit their vehicle with a tracking device." He said.

"Good. Let's head back, the boss will want to speak with you." The soldier replied as they walked back to the power plant. The commander of the first group of soldiers that had been taken apart was still alive as he slowly crawled with difficulty to the sniper.

"Please, help me…" The man pleaded as he stopped at the snipers feet.

The sniper stared blankly for a moment at the man before lowering his sniper. But instead of helping the man he quickly pulled out a pistol and shot him in the forehead.

* * *

**[Unknown Location]**

_**[Zelda]**_

She stared blankly at the TV screen for minutes as her father's words echoed in her mind.

"_...Keep your mother's pendant safe, that is your destiny…"_

Zelda gripped her hands into a tight fist before standing up and looking at the door leading outside the room; she needed to get answers.

Making up her mind, Zelda walked over to the door and opened it. She found herself staring into a long and narrow hallway that looked and felt as though it were moving, but very subtly. Zelda frowned, _my mind must be playing tricks on me, _she thought to herself. Zelda stepped forward and walked down the hallway until she reached a window. Looking out, Zelda nearly had a heart attack; there was nothing but water - ocean as far as she could see.

"_W-where am I?!" _Zelda thought frantically as her heart began to race.

Zelda moved further down the hallway until she saw a few doors that were all closed except for one. Narrowing her eyes, Zelda moved to go through the door until a small photo on the wall got her attention.

It was a group photo of eight individuals but only one stuck out at her - her father, who was standing in between a young man and a brunette haired woman that Zelda felt she recognized but could not quite identify.

Zelda shook her head and moved on as she faced the door. Taking in a deep breath, she knocked on the wood three times, causing the door to open slightly.

"Come in." A familiar man's voice said. As Zelda walked in she realized that it was Daltus.

Zelda stared at the man with such a fiery intensity it was a wonder that he did not burst into flames right there. He was sitting at the end of a long, wooden table that had maps, charts, documents and food scattered about. "I think it's time you explained to me just what the _hell_ is going on!" Zelda yelled as she took a seat opposite to him.

"Of course." The man said as he stood up and reached into his pocket. "And I suppose you'll be wanting this as well." He said, tossing a small object to her.

Zelda caught it in both hands and looked at the object. It was a small triangle attached to a gold chain. The border of the triangle was also golden while the triangle itself was an iridescent blue that matched the hue of Zelda's eyes. "This was...my mother's…?" Zelda whispered.

"And her mother's, and her mother before that." Daltus said.

Zelda suddenly remembered where she was and quickly set the pendant down on the table before glaring back at the man before her. "Start talking." She said.

Daltus sighed and stood up. "It started about twenty-five years ago." He began. "Before your father became the mayor and before you were born. Back then Daphness was a different man - he was filled with a renowned desire for exploration and a some real purpose to his life."

Zelda frowned, giving him a sceptical look. "What do you mean? My father always wanted to be a politician."

"Not always." Daltus replied. "Oh Daphness went to law school alright, but he was always interested in other things like looking at maps of far off countries and what not." Daltus smiled as he recalled a memory. "I remember one time he even told me, 'Daltus, man's single greatest strength is their desire for innovation.' Of course, I never knew what he meant, that is until about three years later when a man by the name of Arthur Avalon - a world renowned archaeologist on thought to have disappeared - made an incredible discovery."

Zelda's eyes widened as she quickly stood up "Avalon." She repeated. "I _know_ that name - is that Link's father?" She asked anxiously.

Daltus looked incredibly shocked now. "By the Goddesses, he lived…but how do you know Link?" He asked curiously.

"He's..." Zelda stopped suddenly. "He's my boyfriend..." She said finally, but even as the words left her lips she was not sure what was going to happen. If they ever saw each other other again, would everything go back to the way it was? "We need to go and find him - I know he has to be a part of this somehow... I can _feel _it!" She said.

Daltus shook his head. "I am sorry, but right now we need to keep moving aw - "

"No!" Zelda shouted. "I seriously just need to find Link - I _know _he's looking for me!" She yelled frantically. "And I need to find Impa!" She added, suddenly worrying about her.

"Impa is fine." Daltus said reassuringly. "She's in Lanayru City right now working on something very important. _Listen_ to me Zelda, right now I need your help - you're the only one who can protect that." He Daltus said as he looked at the pendant.

"hen we need to go to Lanayru City!" Zelda said as she stood up.

"I'm sorry, but we can't - " Daltus tried to explain.

Zelda grabbed it and held it up to Daltus. "If I'm have to protect this then I need to learn more about it." Zelda said. "What if I need to do something with it, or take it somewhere? How will I know if I don't get answers?" She protested, but Daltus seemed unwilling to budge. Zelda looked furious now. "Just what the hell is so important about this thing _anyway_?" She asked. "It's just some old piece of jewelry what could possib - " The pendent suddenly began to glow and bright blue. Zelda began to feel sluggish and she soon fell over and nearly hit the table, but Daltus managed to grab her and set her down in a chair.

"Zelda, _Zelda_!?" Daltus yelled, shaking Zelda. But she would not awaken, and the blue glow from the pendent had now vanished.

* * *

**[Harkinian Manor]**

_**[Majora]**_

Majora entered the estate through the front gates followed closely by several heavily armed men. Gal soon appeared at the front entrance with two of his men behind him and meet Majora at the center of the front courtyard.

"What's the situation?" Majora asked, not sounding pleased.

Gal swallowed hard and shook his head. "Not good, looks like they got here first." He began to explain. "We found a hidden passageway in the basement - looks like there was a false wall in the back of a storage room."

"So, Daphness really _did_ hide everything here...what about the device?" Majora asked quickly.

"I'm afraid they got to it first." Gal said. "But I think you're going to want to take a look at the underground passage."

Majora took in a deep breath and looked down for a moment. Then, quick as ever, he pulled out his pistol and shot the two guards standing on opposite sides of Gal. "If you fail me like this again I will personally fire a bullet into your pathetic brain, is that understood?"

Gal silently nodded as Majora swept past turned around and watched the back of his leader and gripped his rifle just a little tighter.

"Send out the word to our allies in Lanayru and Eldin and let them know it is time for them to make their moves." Majora commanded as he entered the mansion.

* * *

**[Lake Hylia County, one mile outside Lanayru City]**

_**[Link]**_

He groggily opened his eyes as rays of light poured in through the front windshield. Link sat up and glanced out the window, how long had they been driving?

"I see you're finally awake." A man said to his left.

Link turned to see the old man that had showed up at their hostel room driving while his mom was in the back, sleeping. "How is she?" Link asked as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Auru smiled. "You're worried about her - but don't be, your mother's a lot stronger than you might think."

_I don't know about that. _Link thought to himself. _I've seen her in some pretty crazy action. _

"How do you two know each other?" Link asked.

Auru sighed. "I know you must have a lot of questions - and we won't keep you in the dark, it's just that right now we need to keep our heads down and make it into the city quietly." He said.

"But I thought we were safe now that we left Hyrule." Link said with a frown.

"Safe from _Majora_ and his men, yes, at least we are for now." Auru said as he took an exit off the highway and into Lanayru City.

"I don't understand." Link said. "Is there someone else we need to worry about now?"

Auru sighed again and looked over at Link. "It's a lot more complicated than that, I'm afraid." He said. "Look, I promise we'll tell you everything, but right now we need to focus - I need you to be on the lookout for South Town Road." He said. "It should be coming up on your right any minute now."

Link focused his attention to his right and watched as the street names changed, but he didn't see a south town road yet. It seemed to Link that Auru knew what he was doing and where he was going, so why did he need him?

South Town Road suddenly appeared and Link perked up. "There!" He said quickly.

Auru turned hard and onto the small and narrow street, the tires of the SUV screeching harshly. "Remember what I said about keeping your head down?" Auru said, looking mildly disappointed at Link.

"Yeah, hehe, sorry about that." Link replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's alright." Auru said with a sigh. "At least no one is following us…" He said cryptically as he drove down the street.

The road soon turned into a dead-end and Link gave a frown. "Great, now what?"

"Now the real fun begins…" Auru said as he pulled out a strange looking medallion and stepped out of the suv.

"Hey!" Link yelled, but Auru didn't hear him as he shut the door. Link watched as Auru approached the brick wall before the and pressed the medallion inside a depression. Link glanced around the rest of the street to see only a few shops that did not seem to get much business, so what were they doing here?

The middle section of the brick wall suddenly moved aside to reveal a dark space and Link's jaw nearly dropped. Auru got back into the suv and gave Link a grin as he put the suv back into _drive_. The black SUV slowly rolled into the dark space and once the very end of the suv had made it through, the middle section of the brick wall closed.

* * *

**[A.N.] Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this update of The Lost Artifacts of Hylia. Honestly, looking back when this whole thing started out to where it is now I have to say this story has come a long way! And it wouldn't be possible were it not for my loyal fans and supporters! Thanks you guys!**

**TheMysteriousDude:** Haha, yeah I've just been very, very busy :O Yeah, you know, it's going to be tough for everyone now and it's only going to get harder when more is revealed later, but I think things will calm back down for a bit soon, and maybe a few of our scattered friends will for the review!

**HotFudge99: **You are very insightful, that is all I will say :P. Thanks for the review!

**whitworth5274:** I am so glad you like the sequel and the RoM! Yeah I know they have been absent lately but yes they will all come back soon and in larger capacities so don't worry. Thanks for reviewing!

**Thank you, also, to the 4 Guest reviewer's! All of your praises and support mean so much to me. This is why I write :)**

_**\- Demonzmagic**_


	5. Hylia's Message

_**The Lost Artifacts of Hylia:**_

_**Chapter Four: Hylia's Message**_

**[Lanayru City] – [Rutela Residence]**

_**[Impa]**_

Impa's eyes fluttered open to a room filled with darkness. She sighed and rolled over to a more comfortable position as her sight began to adjust to the blackness. Impa had been staying at the Mayor of Lanayru City's – Odile Rutela – home since first arriving less than a week back, but it had felt much longer to Impa. Though Odile's home arguably rivaled that of Daphness', Impa found that sleep and rest came with much difficulty, if at all. The constant worry of Zelda and Hyrule City had flooded her thoughts so much so that she found it difficult to find meaning in anything else.

But all hope was not lost. Impa remembered Odile telling her that she knew someone who might be able to help, she just hoped that they found this person sooner rather than later. Impa's eyes slowly began to close as sleep finally began to return when a soft _thump_ from above caused her to sit up.

Impa listened intently for any strange noises, but could hear nothing beyond the usual cricket, owl or the _tick-tock_ of the wall clock. _Must've been a squirrel or something…_ She thought to herself before falling back into bed. Her head was only centimeters from the soft, warm pillow when suddenly the noise came again, only this time it the sound looked to be coming from further away; whatever was on the roof was now moving.

Impa kicked the sheets off her body and stood up before tying her night gown securely around her waist. Impa quietly made her way over to the double doors of her guest room and peered out of the one-way eye hole. The hallway outside was dark and empty, save for one security guard on patrol who was walking towards her room. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, and so Impa resumed her attempt to get some rest. As Impa walked back to bed, the security guard outside had made it to the end of the perpendicular hallway and turned right to patrol the next section of the home. The hallway had ended with a window behind the guard, and just as he neared Impa's guest room a man dressed in all black jumped feet first through the window, shattering the glass into hundreds of pieces.

The guard spun around on his feet and quickly pulled out his gun. "Freeze!" He yelled at the intruder. The guard fired off a round but amazingly the intruder flipped and spun in the air so fast it seemed almost inhuman. The guard momentarily froze with shock but quickly regained himself and tried to fire again, but the intruder lashed a rope-like material that grabbed onto the gun and ripped it from the guard's hands. Before he could do anything else, the intruder whipped out another rope and latched onto the security guards left leg, causing him to topple over and hit his head against a thin wooden ornament table.

Impa rushed towards the peep hole to see the intruder walking calmly over the guard's motionless body and turning down a different hallway. Several more guards had now arrived having heard the loud commotion and Impa too rushed out to see what was going on.

Three guards were now rushing the intruder as they tried to block him off by surrounding him on either side. "Don't you move, asshole!" One of the guards yelled as he approached the man from behind while the other two kept their pistols trained on him. Oddly, intruder did nothing as the guard behind him stowed his gun away and pulled out a set of handcuffs. However, the instant the guard touched the intruder's wrist he spun around and grabbed the guard's arm before twisting it roughly.

"ARRRGH!" The guard cried as a bone could be heard breaking. Immediately the two other guards opened fire, but the intruder quickly moved the guard he had been holding in front of him. Bullets riddled the security guards body until the intruder shoved the dead body out of the way and ran up the side of the wall parallel to the ground before punching one of the guards hard in the face, knocking them both back.

One of the guards fell backwards while the other managed to keep his footing. "Not bad." The intruder whispered behind his black, faceless mask. The security guard roared angrily and tried to punch the intruder, but he quickly ducked and side-stepped causing the guard to stumble forward.

By this time two more security guards had shown up and sprinted towards the intruder. The mysterious man in black shoved his boot into the back of the stumbling guard causing him to go flying to the ground before pulling out both ropes. As the guards entered the hallway and raised their pistols to fire, the intruder hopped against the wall and performed a 360 spin while flipping off the wall, dodging every bullet that flew through the air. As the intruder landed on one foot he whipped out his ropes with lightning speed and precision as it caught one of the guards by his throat and the other around his right ankle.

Before the two guards could do anything the intruder pulled the ropes hard in opposite directions, causing the guard with the rope around his neck to fall forward into a large glass decorative ornament and the other to fall backwards as he struck his head against the wall. Impa watched in shock as the intruder walked to the end of the hallway and into another room. For a moment there was only silence, then the sound of a boy yelling and screaming could be heard. Then suddenly the intruder appeared again in the hallway forcefully carrying a bound and gagged young boy out on his shoulders.

_That's Rutela's son, Ralis!_ Impa thought in shock. She took a few steps forward as the intruder turned and walked back down the hallway with a struggling Ralis.

Upon noticing Impa, the intruder stopped dead in his tracks a few feet from her. "Out of my way, my quarrel is not with you." The man said forebodingly as his free hand dropped to his side holster carrying on his coiled ropes.

"I can't allow you to leave with that boy!" Impa yelled as she moved her right foot forward and her left foot back while turning it to face left and crouching low. She placed most of her weight on her back foot and positioned her right hand back while her left hand extended outwards loosely. She was, by now means, a Green Beret like Sheik, but she wasn't entirely helpless.

The intruder merely grunted in amusement at Impa's defensive stance as he set Ralis down before turning to face Impa. "I'm getting out of here with the boy, and there's _nothing_ you can do to stop me!" The intruder yelled as he pulled out one of his ropes with lightning speed and whipped it at Impa's neck.

She barely managed to throw her right arm up to prevent the rope from chocking her. The intruder quickly pulled his arm back, yanking the rope and causing Impa to fall forward. Using more strength and force, the intruder threw his arm holding the thick rope up and down before gaining enough momentum to lift Impa off the ground and smash her into the adjacent wall.

Impa fell with a thud and groaned as she struggled to sit up, but just as she was about to the intruder pulled hard on the rope as it tightened against Impa's neck, now that her hand had slipped out, as began to reel her towards him. Impa struggled to break free, but it was no use. The intruder continued to pull her in, but before he could get near enough Impa quickly grabbed a large piece of broken glass and cut through the rope, causing the Intruder to stumble backwards.

Impa tore the rope from her neck and rushed the intruder. She threw out a right cross but the intruder side-stepped so fast it caused Impa to stumble ahead. The intruder spun and kicked her back, causing her to stumble even more before falling to the ground. Impa quickly got back up just the Intruder tried to punch her.

Impa threw up both arms parallel to each other, blocking the strike. Impa ducked as he tried to swing at her again and then punched him twice in the gut before dodging another downward blow and striking the intruder hard across the face, causing him to drop to one knee. Impa stared at the man with wide-eyes as he slowly got back up to his feet. "Impressive." He said. "But it won't be enough to stop me!"

Without warning Impa began to through punch after punch. High, low, left, right, she tried everything she knew but the intruder blocked them all amazingly with a combination of arm movements and quick footwork. Impa tried to knock him down by spinning low with one leg extended, but the intruder jumped and tried to kick Impa, but she caught his foot in her chest with her hands and tried to twist it. However the intruder cartwheeled in the same direction to correct to the blow, knocking Impa backwards as he came back down.

Impa stumbled but kept her balance before attempting a roundhouse kick, but the intruder caught her foot with his left hand. Using the momentum from her roundhouse, the intruder twisted his body and lifted Impa up before slamming her down against a think wooden table that shattered upon impact.

Impa groaned as she tried to sit up but she fell back down as a surge of pain entered her legs, arms and upper back. The intruder slowly walked around Impa and grabbed a much shaken and still bound Ralis before walking down the hallway. Odile burst from her room and looked around in shock and horror with wide eyes before rushing over to Impa.

"Impa!? My goddess, what _happened – _" Odile began to see before she looked down the hallway to see a man standing at the end dressed in black carrying her son. "RALIS!" She cried as the man turned and disappeared around a corner. Odile stood up and was about to run after the man when she felt a weak hand touch hers.

"Odile…no…he's…too strong…" Impa managed to say as she looked up one last time down the hallway before passing out.

"Impa? _IMPA_!?" Odile cried as she fell to her friend's side. "Who took my son? _TELL ME_!" But Impa wouldn't answer or wake.

Looking around at the devastation and motionless bodies, Odile looked up as if the heavens and screamed as loud as she could, "SOMEBODY HELP M-E!"

* * *

_**[Link]**_

He sat and watched in amazement as the SUV slowly began to descend below the ground. The SUV suddenly came to a stop and the wall behind them spilt down the center and opened up to reveal a large underground complex.

"Wow, how long has this been here?" Link asked with wonder. The large space was very plainly colored and several different vehicles and bikes were parked in an organized fashion.

"A very long time…." Auru replied as he backed out of the makeshift elevator. He parked along the right hand wall next to another blacked out SUV that Link recognized to be a Cadillac Escalade.

Link stood in awe as he observed his surroundings. The underground facility was enormous, and Link was finding it difficult to see how all this could remain hidden under Lanayru City…or _any_ city, for that matter. He was reminded, then, of the underground base that Sheik had been stationed in, but this was something else entirely.

Link watched as his mother was escorted by two worker dressed in clothes that he could only assume were medical staff, but he still appeared hesitant and strange feeling of not wanting to be separated with Rebecca overwhelmed him.

"Don't worry, Link, we'll take good care of her. I give you my word." Auru replied, giving Link a curt bow.

"So, are you going to tell me yet what this place is? Or are we still not safe yet?" Link asked edgily as he looked around at all the fancy equipment; advanced computers, hardware, flat screen TVs and other unknown gadgets and devices filled the walls and space around him while people moved around busily working on tasks, talking through headsets or going in and out of various doors.

"Right now you're standing in our central observation deck." Auru began to explain as he started walking around, with Link following closely behind him.

"This section of the OD is where our analysts work around the clock to dissect any and all information that passes through, and that our agents collect when they're out in the field."

"Agents?" Link asked curiously.

Auru nodded. "There are four Special Agents, including myself, and Telma is our leader. But you'll get to meet them soon enough. For now we should continue on, it would be a good idea for you to become acclimated with this facility." Auru said. "After all, you'll be our fifth member…after we train you, of course."

Link suddenly stopped in his tracks. "You mean, I'm going to become an _agent_?" He asked in disbelief.

Auru smiled knowingly at Link. "We've been watching you, Link, ever since you helped Rebecca to rescue Zelda. You've proven to be quick thinking and resourceful when many viewed you as a liability." Auru explained.

Link couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Link, you're smart, agile and, although you're young and need training, it's clear to me that you have skills we can use. And above all else, Link, you have courage the likes of which I have never seen before." Auru explained before turning around.

Link remained silent but wondered if there was something more that Auru wasn't explaining. Regardless, Link thought it best not to say anything more on the subject.

Auru took the silence as a confirmation that he could continue, but before he got the chance to speak the double doors leading into the central observation deck opened and three people – a middle aged man, a younger looking man and a young woman walked in. The man had a long, elegant blade strapped to his back while the other man carried a thick book and wore round spectacles. He looked more like a historian or a scholar.

The two men approached Link and Auru and were about to exchange greetings when two woman entered the room through the large elevator. One was younger with striking black hair dressed in a light blue corset and a golden/bronze armor plate that wrapped around her lower torso. She wore similar matching gauntlets and knee-high plated boots over red leggings, and a long rapier could be seen strapped to her side. The other woman was Odile Rutela, and she stood looking shaken next to someone lying in a medical stretcher.

The younger woman had looked familiar somehow to Link, but that wasn't what drew his attention, it was the woman on the stretcher. As a group of men and women wheeled the injured woman into a back room, Link caught sight of her face.

It was Impa.

* * *

**[Ordon Village Ranch]**

_**[Ralph]**_

When the group arrived at the ranch, Agent Ralph Baret turned the vehicle lights off and parked several feet from the entrance of the ranch.

"Everyone stay here." Ralph began as he opened the driver-side door. "I'll check the place out, if everything looks alright I'll motion for you all to follow." He explained. "And lock the doors."

Laura silently nodded and when Baret closed the door she reached over and pressed the master lock pad on the driver side.

Ralph gripped his rifle tightly and approached the area with caution. He kept his eyes peeled for anything unusual, but what made him feel uncomfortable was the absolute silence – granted, they _were _in the middle of nowhere, but it still felt strange. Despite the fact that they were nearly ten miles from the city, it felt strangely calm. As though no one outside of Hyrule really knew what was going on.

The flood hadn't made it to this particular area as it was situated on a slightly higher elevation. Ralph took one finally look around him, making sure that no one was following him, before proceeding into the Ordon Ranch property.

The place looked to be deserted, and a mess. A few stray chickens lay about on the dirt ground outside the large barn, whose wide doors were left open. They absently clucked and pecked at the ground and Ralph slowly walked through the area. He checked inside the barn, but it too appeared empty, even the horses were gone.

_What the hell is going on? _Ralph thought to himself. He wanted to call out to the 'friend' they were looking for, but A: They never told him the man's name and B: Even though he checked to make sure they weren't followed, there was no way for him to be one hundred percent sure that Majora's men weren't lurking in the shadows. Calling out would be too risky, and they didn't have the time check the entire ranch.

Baret's main concern was finding Sheik and Navi

After a few more minutes passed without incident, Baret decided it was time to leave. He began to sift through his mind, thinking of any possible safe house where he could get into contact with his team. As Baret turned around to head back to the vehicle, the sound of a firearm cocking reverberated in the air.

"Don't move." A man said from behind.

* * *

**[Lanayru City]**

_**[Link]**_

His eyes nearly exploded when he saw Impa. "Hey, I _know_ her!" Link exclaimed as he began to run over to her.

"Hold on." Auru said, grabbing Link and pulling him back. "The team just got back from bringing them in. We should let them rest for a bit while we get briefed." Auru explained.

"But…how did she even _get _here?" Link wondered aloud. "Mom, dad, Saria, Colin…" Link whispered under his breath as he thought of his friends and family left behind. "I have to know if they made it out safely!" He exclaimed, trying to pull away from Auru.

"It won't do you any good right now, Link!" Auru tried to reason.

"I _have_ to know if Zelda, or the others, tried to contact her!" Link went on, ignoring Auru's words.

"Even _if _they did, there wouldn't be anything you could do about it right now." Auru replied, but Link broke free of his grip and bee-lined straight towards the doors that Impa had been carted off into.

"Link, wait!" Auru tried to say, but Link didn't listen as he walked blindly past the young woman with black hair.

"Sorry about this." The woman whispered to Link as he passed by. Turning around, the woman quickly struck Link's neck, knocking him out.

_**oOo**_

When Link came to, he found himself lying on a bed in a very plan room with grey walls and little furniture or decor. He rubbed his neck and sat up as he tried to remember what had happened last. He remembered Auru helping Rebecca and him to get out of Hyrule and taking them to an underground facility…

"Impa!" Link said out loud as his memory returned. He quickly hopped out of bed and ran towards the door, but before he could place his fingers around the handle the door opened from the other side.

Standing across from Link was Rebecca, holding a manila-file in her right hand. "Well, it's nice to see you're finally awake." She said, wearing a smirk.

"Mo – " Link began to say as a look of surprise covered his face.

"Shh!" Rebecca cut in before he could finish; placing a somewhat forceful finger over Links lips. "Not out here, inside." She said cryptically as she pushed Link back in the room and shut the door.

"Mom, I can't talk right now." Link said, looking frantic. "I have to find Impa!"

"Relax, Impa's fine." Rebecca replied. "She's resting up with Odile in one of the guest quarters."

"Have you had a chance to speak with her yet?" Link asked. "How did she even manage to get out of Hyrule?"

"Odile is the current Mayor of Lanayru City and has been a close friend of the Harkinian for many, many years." Rebecca explained. "She must have reached Impa before enough damage had been done to cut off the city from the outside world."

"So what happened? How did Impa end up in a medical stretcher?" Link asked.

"Marwan Morpheus." Rebecca replied as she handed Link the file she was holding.

"_Who_?" Link asked as he opened the file revealing a set of documents. Link flipped through the pages until he came across a small photo that had been paper clipped to one of the ends. The picture was of a man with dark skin, a small patch of dark hair in an ovular shape on the top of his head and nasty scars and cuts over his face.

"He broke into Odile's home last night, took out six guards and kidnapped her son, Ralis." Rebecca replied.

"One man took out _six _armed guards?" Link exclaimed. "But why kidnap her son, is it for money?" Link assumed.

"That's what the police are saying, but _we_ know better." Rebecca said. "Marwan was a member of a rebel militia group in South African that worked to control the political and socio-economic régimes during the 1970's and 80's before disappearing after the South American Border War ended in a stalemate. I've always had a suspicion that he's working with Majora…."

Link's eyes widened at the sound of Majora's name. "Do you think he could help us take down Majora?" He asked hopefully.

"If we can capture him alive it's possible we could get him to talk, maybe we can find out more about Zelda but Link – " ." Rebecca stopped and looked directly into his eyes. "If Majora or any of his men have seen Zelda or know where she might be things are going to get even more dangerous...for _all_ of us."

Link swallowed hard as a look of reluctance briefly glanced across his face. "I can't just turn my back and walk away." He said. "My life just isn't the same anymore, besides – I need find my friends and…" He glanced at Rebecca and then away. "My family…"

"We'll find them, I promise." Rebecca said with a smile.

"Thanks." Link said, returning a smile. "So, what's going to happen now?".

"While you were sleeping the team was briefed on the current situation. They'll be splitting up to search for more leads in a few hours" Rebecca replied.

"We should be going with them!" Link exclaimed as he tried to make for the door.

"_We_ aren't going anywhere." Rebecca said as she placed a hand on Link's chest, holding him back.

"What? But why not?!" Link asked.

"For a myriad of reasons, most of which have to do with you not being ready for field work." Rebecca began. "You need training, and not just combat. You have to learn how the team works, their strategy and tactics." Rebecca said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Link sighed and plopped down on the bed. "So I'm just supposed to _sit _here and wait?"

"Of course not." Rebecca replied with a smile. "It's time to begin your training." She turned and left the room, leaving the door open as Link sat frozen on the bed. "C'mon Link!" Rebecca yelled from the distance, and Link jumped up and sped out the door.

* * *

**[Unknown Location]**

_**[Zelda]**_

She opened her eyes to find herself standing in the center of a ruined stone structure covered in an overgrowth of trees, vines and other plants that enveloped most of the stones and fallen pillars that surrounded her.

Zelda took a cautious step forward on the soft grassy ground yet felt no sense of anxiety or fear. In fact the area seemed rather welcoming to her presence.

"Hello?" Zelda yelled, but there was no response. She walked around and explored the area further, but there was nothing more than a few sparse trees and more large broken stones. Ahead of the circular courtyard was a set of long stones stairs that led up to a circular altar. It was the only area Zelda had not explored, and so she walked up the steps and approached the altar to see a stone basin filled with water.

Zelda walked up to the basin and looked into the water. At first she saw nothing more than her reflection; her golden blonde hair fell loosely in strands over the water and her face appeared as though the stress of past events had no toll on her.

But then, suddenly, the water rippled and her reflection morphed into a burning city. People were screaming and there was death and destruction everywhere, but what disturbed Zelda the most was when she saw everyone she loved and cared about die; Midna, Colin, Sheik, Saria….and even Link, they all died!

"_No, this isn't real!"_ Zelda reminded herself as she backed away from the stone basin.

"Fear not, my child." A soft and lilting voice said from behind Zelda.

Zelda spun around to see a beautiful woman draped in stunningly bright, white robes, flowing golden hair and large white wings. Zelda was surprised at first, but strangely she felt no fear around this woman. The woman looked strangely familiar to her, but Zelda could not quite place it. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice quivering slightly.

But even as she did that strange feeling she felt at the pit of her stomach grew warm and soon the realization of who was standing before her dawned like on her like the rising sun. "No...it-it _can't_ be...you're...you're _Hylia_?!" She gasped in shock.

"Once, long ago." The woman replied with a ghostly smile. "I am no longer the Goddess that you humans worship - I relinquished my power, my body and mind in order to seal away dark forces that threatened my people." Hylia said. "You have already experienced some of these dark forces, child of light." Hylia continued. "Long ago a dark and evil force threatened this world. This dark force desired only one thing; to rule a parallel world created long ago filled with unlimited power; a utopia." Hylia explained. "When the dark forces entered that land and tried to take that power I intervened, sealing them and the sacred land away for good. In order to ensure that land could never be opened by someone with ill intent in their heart I split my soul into three pieces: Wisdom, Courage and Power."

"And where are these…pieces of your soul now?" Zelda asked, trying to wrap her mind around all of this.

"You already possess one." Hylia said with a smile as she extended her hand out to Zelda. In the center of her palm was the blue pendent that Daltus had given.

Zelda looked at the pendant with shock. "Daltus gave this to me, he said it belonged to my mother." She exclaimed.

"That is the soul of Wisdom, however it is only half the piece." Hylia explained. "You will need to find the other half in order to gain its full power."

"What do you mean?" Zelda with a frown. "I don't understand what you're talking about. Who has the other half?" Zelda asked as she glanced down at the pendant in her hand and wondered how such a tiny object could hold a person's soul.

"I do not know who has the other half, but I _can _tell you this: Th." Hylia replied. "The Chosen Hero will soon rise and vanquish the evil that will spread and you must be ready to aid him. I have sealed myself here until the day our paths would finally cross. Now that time has come." Hylia explained, giving Zelda a warm smile.

"Chosen Hero?" Zelda replied in confusion; none of this was making any sense to her. _This has to be one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had. _Zelda thought to herself.

"Of _course_ this is a dream." Hylia replied with a laugh. "But that does not mean this isn't real."

"But why? Why _me_?" Zelda asked with a look of concern on her face. "What I saw earlier – I don't want my friends to die!"

"What you say is but one of many outcomes that could happen." Hylia explained. You and I are one. _That _is why you were chosen." She said before stepping closer to Zelda and taking her right hand. "It is the destiny of the three holders of the Triforce to be locked in constant state of death and rebirth until one of you has broken the cycle for good." Hylia explained, giving Zelda a sad smile before pressing her fingers into the skin of Zelda's palm.

A white hot sensation enveloped the back of Zelda's hand and she cried in pain, trying to pull away, but Hylia held on firm. The burning sensation continued until finally three golden triangles in the shape of one large triangle could be seen shining on the back of her hand, with the left triangle glowing brightly. "W-what's going on?!" Zelda asked.

"This symbol will bestow upon you great powers of wisdom and knowledge. With it you will be able to find the answers you are looking for and realize your purpose." Hylia explained.

Zelda wanted to ask more questions, but she suddenly felt a warm sensation that began to pull her backwards, and Hylia soon began to grow dimmer and dimmer. "Wait!" Zelda cried, extending her hand outwards. "What am I supposed to do?!"

"He already has the courage he needs. Help him find his path." Hylia's final words echoed in Zelda's ears as her eyes suddenly flung open and she sat up in bed. Zelda sighed and relief, it was only a dream. She looked around her bedroom and soon realized that she was still on Daltus' ship. Too bad _that_ wasn't a dream. But there was a shiver that ran through her body that made her think back to the strange dream. What if was true?

Zelda looked at end table beside her where she had kept the pendant. She picked it up and felt the cool touch of the metal on her skin as she gently stroked the top of it with her thumb. At first, everything felt normal, but then suddenly, her right hand began to burn and the pendant in her hand began to glow dimly. She frowned in pain and lifted her right hand to see a glowing silhouette of a triangle, and her eyes widened in fear; it wasn't a dream after all…

* * *

**[Hyrule City, Harkinian Manor]**

_**[Majora]**_

He sat in Daphness Harkinian's elegant office, twirling around in the leather chair behind the mahogany desk. His men had practically searched the entire mansion and grounds outside. It could only mean one thing: those HAS agents that managed to get away must have found it before him. From one of the pockets on his outfit, Majora pulled a cylindrical disc and placed it on the desk before him.

Pressing a button, Majora sat back into his chair as a thin light emitted from the center of the disc. A 3D hologram image appeared him revealing a small, dark figure sitting on a throne-like chair.

"_Have you secured it?" _The figure asked in a dark and foreboding voice.

"There were…_complications_." Majora replied. "HSA agents got to it before we could."

"_It is disappointing…" _The dark figure replied. _"But no matter, the device is useless without the other pieces. I have another task for you."_

"What about the girl?" Majora asked, looking a bit confused.

"_She is no longer your concern."_ The figure said. _"I have already sent a specialist out to track her down."_

"I see." Majora replied. "What is that you wish of me?"

"_Bring me the son of Onyx Gerudo."_ The figure replied ominously.

* * *

**[Ordon Village Ranch]**

_**[Ralph]**_

Agent Baret remained still as the stranger moved to step in front of him while keeping his distance. "Drop your rifle on the ground!" The man yelled.

"We don't have time for this!" Baret growled impatiently.

"Just _do_ it!" The man yelled again.

Baret did as he was told.

"Now kick it towards me!" The man ordered next.

"You gotta be kidding me right…" Baret muttered angrily as he kicked his rifle towards the man.

Who are you and what are you doing here?" The man asked in a stern voice.

"I'm not here to hurt you – " Baret tried to say, but the man wouldn't have it.

"Don't you lie to me!" He said angrily. Pointing the barrel at Ralph's face.

"Easy." Baret said with his hands raised. "I said I wasn't going to hurt you and I meant it. I'm looking for man that owns this ranch." Baret explained calmly.

"He aint' here." The man replied. "Packed up and left when all this 'whoha' came about."

Baret raised an eyebrow. "Somehow I doubt that he'd leave his friends, who he promised to help, behind."

The man was caught off guard by this and cautiously lowered his shotgun. "Really…? And what if you're just saying that to lure me out and the kill me?"

Baret smirked and then faster than ever he dropped his right arm and pulled out a hidden pistol, aiming at the man's head. "Because, if I wanted to kill you I would have done it by now. So, are you going to help the frightened woman and the five kids I've got with me or not? They're the only reason I came this way…"

The man cleared his throat and lowered his shotgun fully. "Take me to them."

_**oOo**_

_**[Saria]**_

Everyone sat huddled in Fado's underground cellar. A small bed with blankets sat in the corner with a makeshift, portable stove connected to a gas cylinder at the far right. A small table with a few chairs sat in the middle, and everyone made themselves comfortable.

"So, Jim is…gone…I am so sorry, Laura and Saria." Fado said with his hung low. "Jim was the best man I ever knew…" Fado suddenly jerked his head up. "What about Link, is her alright?" He asked worriedly.

Saria, Mido, Malon, Midna and Colin all glanced at each other. "I don't know where Link is…I just hope he's okay!" Laura suddenly burst into tears and Fado quickly got up to hand her a clean handkerchief.

"Zelda's missing too." Midna piped up.

"Damn, this is insane!" Fado exclaimed. "How can one man do all of this?"

"Majora isn't acting alone." Baret replied. He had been standing off to the side while the rest of the group talked. "With the resources and man-power he's been using to keep Hyrule in his control makes me wonder who's been backing him." He said inquisitively.

"What do we do now?" Laura asked, looking up at Fado and Baret. It seemed like Laura was slowly receding into her own mind; her husband was dead, her foster some was either missing or also dead, and now they were all fighting for their lives.

"Fado, is there someplace you can take them? Jim said you'd know what to do." Ralph asked.

Fado sighed and shook his head. "There was, but now all major roads and highways have been blocked off to civilians. Unless you've got some high clearance you're not going on any road, anywhere."

"Dammit." Baret growled. "I need to get to Lanayru City."

"What, why?" Fado asked, looking baffled.

"HSA headquarters are located there, and it'll be the safest place for them right now, especially if the roads are blocked….though I doubt that would stop Majora…" Baret replied, looking tense.

"…There may be a way but…" Fado began but trailed off, looking uncertain.

"But what?" Baret asked, taking a step towards the ranch owner.

Fado swallowed hard. "You _could _travel through the Lost Woods…"

Upon hearing the words _Lost Woods_, everyone in the room grew silent and stared at Fado and then at Baret.

"Damn, well I do know one thing, Majora isn't about to send his men into _that _place." Baret replied, but he was obviously disturbed by the idea.

"People having been disappearing in those woods for decades!" Laura commented while standing up. "You can't expect to know where you're going!"

"There _is_ that." Baret replied with a nod to Laura. "But more importantly, how do you expect to get us inside? Those woods have been closed off for at least fifteen years." He said, looking at Fado.

Fado shook his head. "Yes, but I discovered a secret path here on the ranch that leads inside the woods."

"Really, where?!" Baret asked with a look of disbelief.

"The barn." Fado replied. "There's a hidden tunnel I found a few years back. I guess the last owners didn't know about it. Anyways I fixed it up and installed lights, but I haven't been through it since I finished the work…" He explained.

"It's risky, but it's better than sticking around here." Baret said.

"But…what if we don't make it?" Laura asked, her lower lip quivering slightly.

Baret sighed. "If we stay here then there's a chance Majora's men will find us. Lanayru City is out best bet at regrouping and ensuring everyone's safety…and, there's something else." Baret said, trailing off.

"What is it?" Laura asked curiously.

"It's just a theory but…" Ralph began with a sigh. "Sheik and Navi will most certainly be heading to Lanayru City after what happened to Hyrule."

"Are they friends of yours?" Fado asked.

Laura nodded. "Sheik is an old friend of Link, they first met when Link was in middle school – Shiek was a sophomore then…"

Baret nodded. "Shiek and Navi are agents with the HAS and are both members of my team. If Sheik is in Lanayru City then it is very likely Link will be too."

Everyone's eyes widened at the sound of Link's name.

"Why do you say that?" Saria asked while standing up.

"The last I heard, Navi had located Sheik and they were working on getting Zelda back, and Link's mother was with them I think." Baret replied.

Laura seemed slightly relived at hearing this. "Oh thank the Goddess!" She exclaimed.

Baret shook his head. "I don't know what exactly is going on – I've lost all contact with my team. But if Link and Sheik _are_ together, or if they met up at the very least, it's possible they're both heading for Lanayru City – if they're not there already."

Laura suddenly took a step forward. "Mr. Baret, do you really think this is the best option?" She asked, giving the agent a serious look.

Baret nodded. "At the very least we'll be safe from Majora and his men."

"I would rather face Majora _himself_ then go into those woods." Fado muttered to himself.

Baret sighed. "Anything you may have heard about the Lost Woods are just stories – "

"So, no one's really died in the woods?" Saria asked.

"Well, I can't really be sure – "

"So then how did they die?" Midna asked next.

"Probably got lost - after all, it _is _the _Lost_ Woods." Baret replied with a smirk. "I'm not saying that we should take it easy, but I serious doubt there are monsters in there." Baret said. "Just stick by my side and we'll make it out."

"Better to leave at first light, then." Fado replied as he walked towards the stairs.

Baret nodded. "I'll just step outside for a bit – I'd like to keep watch. It's a force of habit." He said as he walked past Fado and made his way up the stairs.

* * *

**[****Lanayru City]**

_**[Link]**_

Rebecca grabbed two sparring staffs and tossed one at Link, who awkwardly managed to catch it before it hit the ground. The two stood opposite to each other on a large, square padded mat inside a big, white painted ring. They were the only two in the sparring section of the large underground gym facility that housed a plethora of workout equipment and a pool and sauna with showers and lockers.

Rebecca moved into a defensive stance and bent her knees slightly. "Well, are you just going to stand there all day?" She asked with a smirk.

Link swallowed hard and tried to mimic Rebecca's stance. It was easy when he just ran into danger without thinking, but now that he was here, Link realized just how little he really knew. Rebecca eyed Link as he positioned himself in a stance, but could the difficulty he was having.

"Like this – " She said, walking over to him and placing her hands on his body. "Move your right leg here – " She pushed out his right leg with one of hers. "…And your left leg should be like this – " She said, moving his left leg into position. "Now, putting more weight on your back foot will give you better balance and a stronger defense, but throwing your weight forward will help you more offensively, got it?"

Link nodded.

"Good. Now, I will attack you will try to defend." Rebecca stated as she walked back to her previous position on the mat.

"_Try_?" Link repeated, but Rebecca was already charging at him. Link quickly raised his sparring staff and titled the lower end out and to the left as he knocked away a forward jab to his side. In quick succession Rebecca spun around and drove her sparring staff downwards with both hands.

Link barely managed to raise his staff horizontally as the two staffs connected with a loud '_**CLACK'**_. Before Link could react with a counter Rebecca drove the lower portion of her staff into Links stomach. Link grunted as he doubled over, but was soon met with a uppercut that sent him toppling backwards into the mat.

Rebecca loomed over Link and he quickly raised his arms over his face in surrender, but what came next was Rebecca's hand offering to help him up. "Thanks…I guess…Link replied as he brushed himself off.

"Don't worry, it takes time and dedication." Rebecca said encouragingly as she retook her position across from him. "Now, let's continue!" She yelled before charging at him once more.

_**oOo**_

Link groaned as he stretched his neck. His mother worked with him for another two hours before calling it a day. "Hey, how about we get some dinner after washing up?" Link offered as they replaced their sparring staffs in a barrel filled with others.

"I'd like that." Rebecca replied with a smile.

Link followed her out of the sparring section of the gym and into the large elevators. Rebecca reached a hand out to press a floor level before she stopped and glanced at Link. "Want to check out the briefing room? Everyone's gone now, but I can get you inside." She said, giving him an enticing look.

"Sure, why not?" Link replied with a chuckle.

Rebecca looked back at the elevator buttons and selected one floor level and the elevator doors soon closed before a mechanized whirring could be heard as the elevator began to move. When they arrived at the desired level, the doors opened and Rebecca walked out, followed slowly by Link.

Rebecca stopped by a sealed metal door and entered a four digit pin on a digital pad. The machine beeped, signifying that the code was accepted before a _**'CLICK'**_ could be heard. Rebecca opened the door and as they entered the briefing room, Link found himself in awe.

In the center of the moderately spacious room was a 'C' shaped table with five black leather chairs spaced out evenly. On the wall across from the table were three large, flat-screen TVs with various other equipment below and to the sides. To the right and left of the table were two other rooms, only one of which seemed to be easily accessible.

"That's where the team goes over any evidence they've found or if they need to do any testing. Rebecca explained as Link approached the set of short white steps leading up to the examination room. "Medical procedures can also be done here, but that's usually only in extreme circumstances."

"What about over there?" Link asked curiously as he glanced towards the other room.

"_That_ is actually why I wanted to bring you down here." Rebecca replied as she walked past Link towards the door. Entering another code on the digital pad to the left of the door, Rebecca now placed her right palm over a bio-metric scanner before it shined green. "C'mon." She said, entering the room.

Inside was a thin-walled circular room with glass surrounding a central room. Link stared at a single hourglass-like stand that had a small open box on top; inside was a green gem. "Whoa…what _is _that?" Link asked. As he stared at the gem, he could have sworn that it began to pulse oddly, but then it stopped as quickly as it began.

"Something your father brought back from one of his expeditions when he was working with Daphness.

"What?!" Link exclaimed, looking back at his mother. "But why is it so important that it needs to be kept here? Besides the fact that it looks like it could be worth _millions_."

"We have no idea, but Majora is _desperately _looking for it."

"What could he possibly want with a stone?" Link asked as he looked back at the orb.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Rebecca said as the orb appeared to be pulsating again.

"Why does it keep doing that?" Link asked as he looked more closely at the orb.

"Doing what?" Rebecca asked curiously. "It's not doing anything…"

"Yes, it is." Link replied. "Don't you see it glowing?" He asked.

Rebecca shook her head. "You sure you're feeling alright? Maybe I hit you a little too hard during our training."

"I'm _fine_." Link replied. "But that _thing_ in there is definitely acting strange." He said as the orb pulsing grew more violent.

"Link, I think I would know if it was _pulsing_ or _glowing_ or _whatever_, I'm standing right here just like you!" Rebecca exclaimed, starting to grow annoyed.

"I know what I'm seeing and that orb is glowing!" Link yelled, suddenly feeling hot. "I feel…weak…" Link said as the color suddenly drained from his face. "What's…happening…?" He managed to say before falling limp.

"Link!" Rebecca cried as she tried to catch him, gently laying down on the cold floor. "Link, Link speak to me!" Rebecca said as she tried to wake him up, but Link remained as still as ever.

* * *

**[A/N] Hello everyone, so sorry for the long absence but the RW has been keeping me ultra busy. I greatly appreciate all the support, the likes and favorites I have been receiving on my ongoing stories and will continue to post chapters. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to future posts :)**

**\- Sincerely, **

_** DeMoNzMaGiC**_


	6. Chosen

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Lost Artifacts of Hylia**_

_**Chapter Five – Chosen **_

_**[Link]**_

When he opened his eyes, Link found himself lying in the center of a circular platform facing the short set of stairs leading down to a stone floor overridden with weeds, vines and other plant overgrowth. As he looked around, he realized that had to be inside what appeared to be a withering, stone castle or fortress. Link groaned and sat up as he tried to remember what last happened before he passed out.

He was talking with his mom about his dad and what he found. It brought Link one step closer to finding out what really happened with his dad and mom and how they were connected to Majora _and _Zelda's dad. Link massaged his right temple as it began to throb.

Everything was so damn complicated.

Link stood up and brushed himself off. It sounded crazy, but he was pretty sure whatever caused him to blackout was due to the mysterious glow the object Rebecca showed him exhibited when they were looking at it. Link took a few steps around the circular platform before noticing an elegant looking mirror behind him. Walking up to it, Link looked at his reflection but something was wrong – the young man in the mirror _looked_ similar to Link, but wore strange, green clothing and carried a sword and shield.

"What in the – " Link began to say as he leaned in closer. But just as he did the mirror suddenly rippled and his 'reflection' vanished. Link could now see images of Saria, Mido, Malon, MIdna and Colin, but they looked different. They faces were covered in dark shadows and their heads were hung low. The mirror rippled once more and now Link could see what looked like Hyrule…but it couldn't have been.

Most of the building were destroyed and the streets were littered with trash, bodies and cars strewn haphazardly about the place. Fires burst forth from random parts of the city and all his family and friends could be seen, their lifeless bodies slung over cars or on the ground, covered in blood.

_No, it's not real_! Link tried to tell himself. _It's just a nightmare!_

"I wish it were, my child…" A lilting voice said from behind him.

Link spun around to see a beautiful woman with long, golden hair and white robes standing in a circle of flowers. "It is the future that will come to pass, should you fail…"

"_Fail_?" Link repeated. "I don't understand…who _are _you?" He asked, slowly walking down the steps towards her. But even as he asked this question something in the back of his mind told him he already knew.

"I am Hylia," The woman replied, "and _you _are my chosen hero…"

* * *

**[The Resistance, HQ] – [Lanayru City]**

_**[Rebecca]**_

"Will he be alright?" She asked Shade as he examined Link.

"He should be fine – looks like he's just unconscious." Shade concluded as he stood up.

"That's a relief – " Rebecca replied with a sigh before Telma

"What were you _doing_ down in that room in the first place?" Telma asked with a serious look on her face. "You _know_ it's off limits to outsiders – "

"I would _hardly _call Link an _outsider_." Rebecca replied with a glare. "You know as well as I do that he has skills we can use – skills we _need…_he just needs proper training."

"Which brings me back to my first question – what were you two doing down in the artifact chamber?" Telma asked again, looking at Rebecca expectantly.

"Showing my son the last archeological find his father made before _disappearing_." Rebecca snapped back. "_Forgive_ me for wanting to give my son some clarity about what happened to his real parents." Rebecca replied hotly.

"You can fill him in on the events _after _he's been granted security clearance." Telma replied before looking back at Link.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation in the briefing room…?" Shad suggested.

Telma nodded. "Indeed, there are other things we will need to over – more importantly, we have a matter that requires all of our attention… not to mention our two newest members arrived not too long ago." Telma replied before leaving the medical wing

"New members? Already?" Rebecca asked, but Telma had already left. Sighing, Rebecca unfolded her arms and left the medical room, followed closely by Shad

_**oOo**_

"Where's Link?" Sheik yelled as he and Navi entered the headquarters of the Resistance.

"I'm sorry, sir's," A female guard said, eyeing Sheik and Navi, "but you'll have to wait here until you've been given secur – "

Sheik pushed past the shorter security guard and boldly walked further into the main room of the HQ. "We've been _waiting _for days!" He exclaimed. "Besides, Chief-Director Rauru already briefed us, so why do we have to wait for security clearance _again_?" He groaned.

"_Protocol_, Agent Saber." A woman replied from further down the room. "I should think you of all people would understand that…or was I wrong?" She asked.

Sheik looked over to see a tall, middle-aged woman dressed in fashionable business attire and high heels walking over to him. She had dark skin and long dark hair that had been tied back in a bun. "You must be Director Telma..." Sheik replied as he stared at the woman.

"And you are, no doubt, Agent's Saber." The woman said as she approached Sheik and Navi. "And Agent Navi, a pleasure to meet you." She said, flashing her a smile.

"Where is Link?" Sheik asked, looking at Telma with a hard expression.

"He's resting." Telma replied simply.

Sheik glanced at Navi with a frown before looking back at Telma. "_Resting_?" Sheik repeated. "Is he alright?"

Telma shrugged. "Yes…and no."

Sheik grew visibly angry as he clenched his hands into fists. "What the _hell_ does that mean? What did you people do to him?" He asked, taking a step forward.

"_You people_?" Telma repeated with a smirk. "Need I remind you, _Agent_ that we're all on the same side – so why don't we keep it that way?" She said, giving him a smile as three of her guards closed in on Sheik.

"Why you – " Sheik growled with anger.

"Sheik!" A woman yelled, and Sheik looked over to see Link's mother standing where Telma had first entered from.

"Rebecca?" Sheik said, looking oddly surprised.

_**oOo**_

Telma had two security guards show Navi where her quarters were, and where she could shower and eat if she wished while Rebecca took Sheik into an unoccupied room so they could speak in private.

"Not exactly the _best _first impression you could have given to the Director of the Resistance..." Rebecca sighed with frustration as she paced around the small room.

"The who?" Sheik asked, looking, confused.

"The Resistance were a group of freedom fighters that existed long ago defending the people against threats that couldn't be handled by normal means. Telma was tasked with assembling a team with that very same goal in mind, and just like that The Resistance was born again– we need these people, Sheik." Rebeccas explained. "They have the tactical training, intelligence, knowledge and equipment needed to fight what's coming – "

"'_What's coming'_?" Sheik repeated. "I know Majora's powerful, but I don't think it's _that_ extreme yet...and she should have just taken me to Link in the first place!" Sheik replied as he turned away from Rebecca and paced around the room.

"Link is resting right now, its better if you just wait until he wakes up." Rebecca replied, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why? What happened?" Sheik asked, looking concerned. "Did he get hurt while you two were on the run?" Sheik asked, remembering now that he had no idea what happened to Link after they last split up.

"No…actually it was _me _who was injured." Rebecca replied, looking away from Sheik for a moment. "Link ran off on his own to look for Zelda." She began to explain. "But I had already found her by the docks with Gal holding her captive. I tried to fight back, but there were too many of his men...I ended up getting shot and that's when Link showed up." Rebecca said. "He tossed a smoke grenade and we managed to push back Gal's men, but when the smoke cleared Zelda was suddenly gone and we couldn't stay any longer. I was, bleeding too much, and we couldn't go to any hospital or stick around the city, so Link took me to a motel outside of Hyrule and patched me up until Auru found us and brought us here." Rebecca said.

"So Link must be tired from the all the action and traveling, huh?" Sheik replied, now understanding.

"Partly, but that's not all…" Rebecca said, giving him a serious look.

Sheik raised an eyebrow. "So is this the part where you tell me about _what's coming_…?" He asked in a mildly sarcastic voice.

"If you think Majora's working along then you're a _lot_ more naive than I thought you were." Rebecca whispered sharply.

"Of _course_ I don't think he's working alone!" Sheik replied. "But that doesn't mean that he's getting 'orders from upon high'." He mocked. "Look, don't you think an evil, looney scientist and flooding and entire city is crazy enough? Why does there have to be this…_escalation_?"

Rebecca scoffed and glanced away for a moment before looking back, raising one hand up to knit her brow to alleviate some of her frustration. "Look, I'm not supposed to tell you this but…Link isn't asleep because he's tired…well not _entirely_." She corrected herself.

"What do you mean?" Sheik asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why aren't you supposed to tell me this?"

Rebecca wiped her mouth with one hand, looking worried. "The Resistance has one of the three stones, and it was discovered by Link's father." She stated.

"What?!" Sheik replied with wide eyes. "You mean to say that one of those stones that fits into the three-fold mold we gave to Director Rauru is _here_?"

"Yes, and something…happened to Link when I showed him the stone…" Rebecca said with a heavy exhale.

"What do you mean?" Sheik asked. "He's fine, right?"

Rebecca swallowed. "Honestly I don't know _what_ happened. We were talking about his father when Link said he was hearing a strange sound, but I didn't hear anything. Then the stone began to glow brightly and the next thing I knew he was passed out on the floor."

Sheik turned around and placed his fingers together in a prayer posture over his nose and mouth. "So what know? We just _wait _until he wakes up!?"

Rebecca appeared just as uncertain and helpless as Sheik as she shrugged and shook her head. "We're dealing with a level of technology we can't even _begin_ to understand. Some of our best medical professionals have checked Link out and say he's fine, but for some reason he's not waking up. We just have to wait until he's ready."

Sheik frowned, not looking pleased at the situation as he closed his eyes and looked down. He jerked his head up when he felt Rebecca touch his shoulder. She looked into his eyes and gave him a small smile. "I know it's hard, but we have to have faith – Link is strong, he'll make it." She said with a smile.

"I hope you're right…" Sheik replied.

* * *

_**[Link]**_

"_What_?" Was all Link could say as he stood dumbfounded.

"I understand that you must be very confused…" Hylia spoke. Her voice echoed softly and though should stood several feet from Link he could hear her as clearly as if she were right in front of him. "Forgive me, but this is the only way I can communicate with you without expending too much of my own energy…" She explained, gliding towards him now.

"Where am I?" Link asked. "Am I dreaming?"

"Yes…and no." Hylia replied.

"What the _hell_ is _that_ supposed to mean?" Link asked, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Your body is asleep – yes – however I have transported your subconscious here so that I may speak with you." Hylia replied as she turned around and began to hover towards an arched doorway where a large tree had grown beside it, splitting the stone blocks on the ground and through the ceiling where a large hole had been made.

You know, if you wanted to speak with me it probably wasn't the smartest idea to bring my subconscious – I'm not going to remember anything you know." Link pointed out as he stepped through the doorway. The two were standing before a stone walkway that led towards a bridge, however the bridge had collapsed and they were left standing overlooking a cliff of thick brush and what appeared to be more of the destroyed structure. "Is this a castle?" Link asked as he looked around.

"It was all I could do." Hylia replied with a shake of her head. "My powers are not what they used to be, and your subconscious was the easiest to bring." She explained. "…And yes, this was once a castle, but that was a long time ago…" Hylia replied as he voice trailed with the breeze. She looked up at a pillar that had an odd looking statue of a bird in a defensive pose – its large wings were spread outwards and pointed up at the sky.

"The last thing I remember was…talking with my mom looking at some stone, but it was so finely crafted I don't think it could have been made by humans." Link replied.

"It wasn't." Hylia replied simply.

"I don't understand, why did I pass out?" Link asked. "Did that stone do something to me?" He said, remembering a strange pulsing behavior from the stone.

"A reaction that happens when someone who has been chosen by the Goddess comes into contact with their respective piece of the Triforce." Hylia explained.

Link gave the room one last look before following Hylia outside. "Where is _here _exactly?" Link asked, stopping next to her.

"We are inside the Triforce of Courage." Hylia replied, keeping her eyes fixed on the expanse of forests and mountains before them.

"Riiiiiight…" Link replied, looking skeptical and confused. "You never really explained what that was."

"The Triforce is an ancient relic of magnificent power constructed when the stones of Courgae, Wisdom and Power have been combined." Hylia replied as she turned to Link and took his left hand. "When the earth first came to be the Goddesses Din, Farore and Nayru came and bestowed upon the land life through each of their powers. They then created stones that could contain their essence until someone worthy of that power emerged and discovered it."

"And…what happens when someone finds a stone?" Link asked curiously.

"If that person is worthy and can pass the specific trial then they shall be granted virtually unlimited mystical powers pertaining to that specific stone." Hylia replied.

"_Unlimited mystical _powers?" Link repeated in disbelief. "How is that even possible?" He shivered suddenly when he remembered the trial she mentioned. "What exactly is the trial?" He asked. "How is one deemed _worthy_?"

"That depends on the stone – in this case you will have to face dark fears and life threatening perils while in search of a means of weakening the enemy." Hylia said. "But you needn't worry, you have already displayed the courage and self-sacrifice necessary to be chosen."

Link stood in silent contemplation for a minute before shaking and grabbing his head with both hands. "_Well that's a relief...wait, why am I even listening to her? None of this even real!" _He thought to himself_. "I'll wake up in The Resistance headquarters and probably won't remember any of this – "_

Hylia suddenly turned to Link and gently took his left hand, turning it palm down and then placed her right hand just a few inches above his. "Link, you are here because the Triforce of Courage has recognized_ you_ as its true master – as its Chosen Hero - but it does not mean that you are ready to face the darkness." She said, seemingly reading his thoughts. "I can summon the Triforce symbol on your hand but _you_ must be the one to face the trials ahead." Link glanced questioningly at Hylia as when suddenly a bright, yellow glow began to spring forth from the skin on his hand. "What the – ?" Link gasped.

The golden light grew brighter and brighter until a small triangular symbol began to etch itself into Link's skin.

Link bit back the urge to scream as pain flooded his scenes, but something deep inside told him to remain strong. And so, through clenched teeth, Link endured the process until finally a three-fold Triforce symbol was all that remained.

"What…what just happened?!" Link exclaimed as he clenched his left hand in pain.

"I am sorry, but the process of merging can be painful." Hylia replied before she turned away and continued to gaze out into the region.

Link gingerly rubbed his hand with a frown before it turned into a scowl. "Why do _I_ have to be this _Chosen Hero_? Don't I even get a say?" He asked angrily.

Hylia looked at Link with a solemn expression. "It is up to whether or not you want to embrace the path that has been set before you, however it is important for you to also understand what will happen should you condemn your own destiny…" Hylia said as he looked deep into his eyes.

Link inhaled sharply and swallowed hard as his eyes grew wide for an instant. "You mean, what I saw earlier…what you showed me?" Link asked as the horrific scenes played through his mind once more.

Hylia merely nodded and eyed Link as started to look sick. He frowned and stepped away from the ledge and back into the castle ruins. _I can't turn my back, not after seeing what could happen to everyone, not just the ones I love!_ Link thought to himself, but he also wasn't sure he could face the daunting task alone.

"You won't be alone, Link…" Hylia said as she suddenly appeared behind Link. He turned to face her with a look of uncertainty etched on his face. "The Triforce of Courage will always guide you. When you wake you will see this mark on your hand and your path shall be clear." She said encouragingly.

Link nodded but remained silent as he looked down at his feet, still trying to come to terms with everything. Hylia gently raised his head up by placed a finger under his chin. "You must _never_ forget that having all three pieces of the Triforce can summon the power to destroy all life as you know, and that there is a dark power who will stop at nothing to get his hands on it."

"I don't understand, are you talking about Majora?" Link asked, wondering who this _dark force_ could be.

But Hylia shook her head. "No. Majora is but a pawn in this. The true threat has yet to come, but time grows ever shorter..." Hylia replied softly before staring at Link as he looked worried. "Fear not, for this fight shall not be yours alone – but in order for the Princess of Light to help you will need to free the sages.

Link gazed at Hylia with a lost expression. "The _who_?"

Hylia smiled solemnly "I am sorry, but our time is up..."

Link's eyes widened as he felt and saw the world around him being pulled back. "Wait! I-I don't know what I'm supposed to do!?" He yelled at her in frustration.

"Find the Master Sword, free the Sages." Hylia's voice echoed as she appeared to shrink more and more. "Go to the woods...where past and present collide."

Link's eyes widened in shock as he suddenly felt himself being pulled backwards by an unseen force. "Wait, _wait_! What _sword_?!" Link yelled as Hylia and the ruined castle grew smaller and smaller.

"_Link…never forget who you are…you are, The Chosen Hero…open yourself up to the Stone of Courage and your path will become clear."_

Link screamed as he jolted up in bed. His breathing was erratic and beads of sweat trickled down his face. _What the _hell_ just happened?!_ Link wondered to himself. He tried to recall the dream he just had, but there were only sparse bits and pieces that he couldn't make sense of. Link absently rubbed his left hand when suddenly a sharp pain sprang forth. "Ahh!" Link gasped. He frowned and examined the back of his left hand and his eyes nearly popped from their sockets.

There, etched on his skin, was a three-fold Triforce symbol…

* * *

**[Lanayru City] – [Unknown Location]**

_**[Marwan Morpheus]**_

A young teenage boy, gagged and bound to a metal chair, struggled under a ceiling light to break from his restraints.

"Hey, quiet over there! Or I'll shut you up myself!" A man grunted from a corner of the room. He was of average height, with broad shoulders and a thick neck. There were only two lights illuminating the room, the coned ceiling lamp and the bright, blue-ish color that emanated from the two computer monitors where the man sat, and on the table before him were what appeared to be two long, thick ropes made from electric wiring, small motors and other electronic equipment. The ropes were each roughly 8 feet long and remained unattached to anything as Marwan began work on one of them with a soldering iron. On the floor to the left of Marwan was a large electronic pack that had two arms slots and two holes on either side

The room appeared to be some sort of abandoned research facility or lab. Medical stations, stretchers, IV equipment, and broken test tubes littered the dark room. Towards the back of the room was a large, glass window overlooking a giant tube-like chamber, where large coils and electrical wiring fed into the machinery.

One of the computer monitors flickered and then Majora's masked face appeared. "Mr. Morpheus...I see you got my message..." Majora replied behind his blank and sinister mask.

"And I see you got mine." Marwan replied as he moved to the side so that Majora could see the boy.

"Perhaps you received a different message, or perhaps you just didn't understand it clearly." Majora replied with a hint of displeasure in his voice. "I asked for Zelda, not some useless boy." He said.

"Relax." Marwan replied with a grin. "I did a little research...this boy's the mayor's kid, and guess who just so happens to be great friends with her?" He asked, pausing for a moment, however Majora just stared back at him with the blank expression of his mask. "Impa – Zelda's old caretaker and _now_ her only guardian. If anyone knows where Zelda is it's her."

Majora hummed in response. Reflecting neither pleasure nor displeasure. "Contact me when you have something concrete...then we will talk." And the screen cut out.

* * *

**[Ordon Village Ranch]**

_**[Baret]**_

Agent was the first to climb down the ladder that led to the underground passageway Fado had discovered. Ralph kept a turned-on flashlight in his mouth while he climbed down. The distance looked to be pretty far down, as Baret soon began to disappear in the darkness.

A few minutes later Baret's voice could be heard yelling, "Alright, it's safe!"

Saria looked at her mother and then to her friends before nodding. Silently she turned and began climbing down the ladder. Her fingers clasped around the rusty metal bars as she went further and further down, a light scrapping noise echoed forth as she moved along. Saria paused and glanced up to see Midna about five feet above her, followed by the others.

Saria touched down on solid ground and noticed that Ralph had moved on a head a little bit, as she could see his light moving around. The tunnel leading further in was pretty dark, with only two lights running along the ceiling being visible; it was also a bit cold and damp and Saria was beginning to worrt about rodents or snakes.

By the time the others made it down Baret had walked back to the group. "There isn't much light up ahead – I counted ceiling lights every twenty feet or so, but I can't for sure if that true the whole way." The others didn't seem to like this, but what else could they do? "I've got another flashlight for emergencies, but I don't know how long the batteries will last…" He said, pulling out a P2X Fury Dual-Optic LED torch.

Baret looked at the group and then handed the flashlight to Colin. "Here, I'll keep a little ways ahead of you guys in case there's any trouble." He then pulled out a GLOCK G30S and also handed it to Colin. "I want you to walk behind us, but not too far, and watch out backs. Think you can do that?" He asked, giving Colin a hard look.

"Do you really think that's necessary?" Laura asked and she walked up to Colin, noticing his reluctance.

Ralph sighed. "I know it's not ideal, but Majora's men are bound to return to Fado's ranch and search around – Zelda's still out there and after destroying an entire city I doubt he'd allow her to slip away so easily. I don't know how long this tunnel runs for, or what we'll be facing in the Lost Woods so I need to know someone's got our back."

Colin swallowed hard but nodded. "Alright." He said, taking the gun. His hand fell slightly as he was not ready for how heavy it was.

"Here, hold it like this." Baret said as he moved to position Colin's right and left hands in a crisscross pattern. "Keep your light in the same line as where you're aiming." He advised.

"Sorry, I've never actually held a real gun before." Colin replied, no realizing that his hands were shaking slightly.

"It's alright." Baret replied as he patted Colin's shoulder. "Let's hope you won't have to use it." Colin nodded. "Alright then, let's get going." Baret said as he turned and moved on ahead, disappearing as he passed the first ceiling light.

Colin, Midna, Saria and Laura all looked at each other before they too began to walk through the tunnels. Colin hung back a few feet and kept his eyes open as everyone was now in uncharted territory…

* * *

_**[Sheik]**_

Rebecca led Sheik further into the headquarters of The Resistance and through a set of locked doors that required a biometric scan and pin-key password. They walked down a long hallway with various doors on either side of them; some had high security locks while others didn't.

Turning right, Rebecca went through a set of double doors and then through another set of double doors into a larger room with computer terminals, flat screen monitors and a large table where a group of individuals turned and looked at them. Sheik glanced at everyone but could only recognize Navi, Impa, Rebecca and Director Telma.

"Ahh, Mr. Saber, how nice of you to finally join us…"

Sheik pursed his lips and then took a seat next to Rebecca. "Earlier this morning, Mayor Rutela's son was kidnapped." Telma began as she walked towards the front of the table and glanced at an analyst who was typing way at one of the computer terminals.

One of the TV monitors turned on and an image of a young boy, perhaps ten or twelve, smiling and dressed in a school uniform appeared on it. "We're not exactly sure yet why the boy was taken, or by who…." Telma stopped and glanced at Rebecca and Impa as they both gave her looks, before continuing. "_But_, according to the report given by Mayor Rutela and Impa – who tried to fend off the attacker – the man appears to fit the description of this man…Marwan Morpheus." She said, pressing another button.

The blank TV screen next to the one with Odile's son turned on to show an image of Marwan.

Everyone stared at Marwan's photo with intensity. "Do we know it's him for sure?" Auru asked.

"We're still scouring through his known aliases and running his face through every facial recognition database known to mankind...no luck yet." An analyst replied.

"There's also a text transmission we picked up a while before Ralis was taken ..." Telma said, glancing at the analyst who pulled it up on screen. An image of Zelda appeared with text bellow that read: _Bring me this girl alive for a substantial reward... – M_

"M..." Auru said, looking around at the group.

"Majora." Sheik replied with an angry frown. "He's put a bounty on Zelda and sent it to all of his associates!" He yelled.

"But why take Odile's son?" Ashei replied with a confused look. "How does getting to the mayor of Lanayru help Marwan find Zelda?" The stoic girl asked.

"Because Odile is best friends with Impa – who practically _raised_ Zelda." Rebecca explained, glancing from Impa to the mayor. "Marwan must have found out Impa has been staying here..."

"It still seems a bit odd, don't you think?" Shad asked. "The mayor doesn't know where Zelda is." He pointed out.

"But _he_ doesn't know that." Sheik replied as he glanced at Marwan's picture on the screen. "And neither does Majora. All they know is that Zelda is on the run and Impa is pretty much the only family she has left!"

"What exactly are you proposing Mr...Saber, is it?" Mayor Odile asked, looking stern.

Sheik swallowed hard. "With all due respect, mayor, I think that Marwan knew Impa escaped from Hyrule to Lanayru – and since you both are widely known as good friends I think Marwan is using this to get to Impa. Even if he finds out Impa doesn't know where Zelda is – if Zelda's watching the news then she'll know what's going." He said implying.

"And she'll want to come back..." Rebecca replied as soon realized what Sheik was getting at.

"Exactly! We can't let Impa leave the headquarters." Sheik said, looking over at Impa. "Not until Marwan's been taken care of."

"Alright, It's all we've got right now so let's work with it – look through any and all information we have on Marwan, study his patterns and behaviors and we'll find him – " Telma began.

"Ma'am, something strange is happening, all the TV channels, they're being hacked." An analyst suddenly stated, glancing at Telma with a confused expression

"On screen." Telma said.

Everyone looked at one of the screens to see a man's face covered in a black mask. _"Hello citizens of Lanayru..."_ The man spoke with an electronically masked voice. _"As many of you may already know, yesterday a man broke into Mayor Rutella's house and kidnapped her son. That man was me."_

"What's his game?" Sheik wondering as he glared at the screen.

"_As you can see, no harm has come to the boy – "_ The camera panned to the side and zoomed in so that everyone could Ralis tied up and gagged in a chair before quickly sweeping back to Marwan. _"I only ask for one thing in return for the safe arrival of the boy...Impa Sheikah, you will meet me at 500 South Lake Bed Drive at 8 o'clock and you will come alone. Or I will kill the boy for all to see."_ The broadcast ended, leaving a black screen in place. A few seconds later the screen became fuzzy and then the regularly scheduled program resumed.

"Well, I guess we don't need to look for Marwan anymore." Sheik replied as everyone gave each other an uncomfortable look.

* * *

**[Unknown Location]**

_**[Zelda]**_

She sat at the edge of her bed and held her mother's pendant in her hands as Hylia's words echoed through her mind.

Find the other half of the pendant and help the Chosen Hero find his path. Zelda didn't have the slightest clue as to where to start looking, much less who this _Chosen Hero _was or how she was supposed to help him find his path. Zelda slammed her eyes shut in frustration. She wanted to see Link again, and Impa, Midna, and all her friends. But she couldn't leave, even though she wanted to, she knew it was too dangerous out there for her. That's when an idea popped into Zelda's head. _If my mother's pendant was passed down from mother to daughter...what if the other half was given to someone else in the family?_

But Zelda didn't _know_ anyone else in her family. She didn't even know she had an uncle! Zelda stood up and slammed her fist against the wall in frustration. There was a loud _boom_ that shook throughout the area, and then suddenly she could hear footsteps running towards her. "Zelda, is everything okay!?" Daltus exclaimed as he knocked on the door.

With a sigh, Zelda relaxed herself and walked over to the door before opening it. "I'm fine, sorry I was just..." Zelda trailed off and then Daltus glanced over her shoulder at the wall, noticing a dent.

"I assume _you_ had something to do with that?" Daltus asked, flashing her a grin after a moment.

Zelda bit her lip and turned around, walking back to the bed before taking a seat. "I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do..." She said, clutching her mother's pendant in her hands.

Daltus stared at Zelda from the doorway. "First thing we need to do is get out of here – "

"And go _where_?" Zelda asked in defeat.

"Far away." Daltus replied as he neared her. "I still know a few people I can trust – but we can't stay here and we certainly can't go back to Hyrule – Majora's men will be after you now even more so than before."

Zelda shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere until I get some more answers." She said, looking adamant.

"Zelda – " Daltus began as he took a step forward.

"Why did you stay out of my life for so long?" Zelda asked, looking deep into his eyes. "Why was my mother's pendant kept from me?" She asked sternly.

"Zelda, please, we don't have time – " Daltus began to say.

"If you don't start answering my question's I'm going to walk out right now, I'm not even kidding." Zelda cut off with a glare.

Daltus opened his mouth to interject, but then closed it. Realizing he couldn't argue, he sighed and took a seat next to Zelda on the bed. "Our family is cursed." He began, looking straight ahead. "We descend from an ancient royal family, whose kingdom was being threatened by dark forces – "

Zelda stood up and began to walk out. "This isn't some joke – "

Daltus grabbed Zelda's hand and pulled her back. "Zelda, wait! Just listen!" He said. Zelda sighed and looked back at Daltus with her arms folded, waiting for him to continue. "The princess of this kingdom, was Princess Zelda – _your_ ancestor." He continued, swallowing hard. "Our family – our ancestors awoke a sleeping power that both ended the war, but it started something worse. It was said that three magical stones descended down to the ancient land, and that our ancestors obtained one of them, a knight soldier obtained another...and an evil tyrant obtained the last. The legend says that Princess Zelda and the Knight-Soldier fought together to destroy the evil tyrant...and now every woman in our family will succumb to the fate of the stone our ancestors obtained – whether by reawakening as the Princess of Light or by some other tragedy...

Zelda's eyes widened as she listened to her uncle talk. It all sounded farfetched, but some of the things he said sounded familiar. She remembered what Hylia had said to her, then, in her dreams about how she would have to help the Chosen Hero to find his path. Did that mean she was becoming this Princess of Light? Her ancestor? But then why did she only have _half _of the Stone of Wisdom...where was the other half of the pendant? "Okay, well that helps a little, but why did you stay away from me? Why didn't my dad just have it destroyed of locked away somewhere?"

"He tried, believe me." Daltus replied. "Your grandmother was technically the last descendant to inherit the stone, but she never had a daughter." Daltus replied, eyeing Zelda knowingly.

"So, then the curse should have broken. Shouldn't it have?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, or so we thought. The stone even broke in half, and we soon dismissed the thought anymore." Daltus explained. "But then, your father and I had children or our own – girls, and the two pieces of stone began to react again. We feared it would try to latch onto one of you, so we had the two pieces constructed into pendants and hide them away. It tore our family apart." Daltus said, looking sad. "They blamed us for bringing the curse back – for awakening it. When your mother died soon after you were born I think that was the last straw and I haven't seen anyone from our family since."

"Wait, what about your wife and you daughter?" Zelda asked with a frown.

"Gone." Daltus said, looking hollow. "They left many years ago."

"I'm sorry..." Zelda said with a sad look, but then a thought suddenly struck her. "Wait, what happened to the other half?"

"The what?" Daltus asked, looking confused and still thinking about his family.

"The other half of the pendant!" Zelda exclaimed. "What happened to it?"

"I'm not sure, Evelyn must have taken it when she left with Tetra." Daltus said. "Why does it matter?"

Zelda's eyes widened. "Because! If I don't find the other half soon I can't help the Chosen Hero!"

Daltus' eyes now widened as he looked at Zelda with shock. "Did you say...Chosen Hero?"

"I...well..." Zelda started to say.

"You had a dream, didn't you? When you passed out, you saw something..." Daltus now realized.

Zelda nodded. "Yes...I don't remember everything but, I do remember the important things."

Daltus shook his head. "No, no, no, no!" He exclaimed. "_This_ is how it all starts, Zelda! Don't you see?" He said. "And once you given in there's no turning back – your life will never be the same, you'll always be on the run. Never able to settle down and have a family, like your father and mother would have wanted – "

"Yeah well they're not here anymore, are they?" Zelda snapped coldly. "And in case you haven't noticed I've _been_ on the run."

"No, you haven't. Not yet..." Daltus said with a sigh. He knew he couldn't stop Zelda, he just wished he didn't have to see his niece go through such pain.

"Let's go and find Tetra, let's go find your daughter." Zelda said as she stood up and looked at her uncle with a sparkle in her eyes.

"And what then?" Daltus asked. "Even if we find Tetra, even if she _does_ have the other half – what then? What happens after that?" He asked.

Zelda shook her head. "I honestly don't know." She said. "But I know that if I don't find the other half soon then we'll all be in trouble – I'm sorry Daltus, I know that you think that if I keep this up then I'll awaken the curse, but something tells me it's already begun, and if we don't do something now _everyone_ will be effected! And I won't sit around while the world falls around me if I can do something about it!" She replied sternly.

Daltus stared at Zelda in silence for a few seconds before sighing and glancing down at his shoes. He then stood up and looked at Zelda with a half-smile, "What's the plan?"

* * *

**[Lanayru City – The Resistance HQ]**

_**[Link]**_

He stood before the door to his room in silence. _Open yourself up to the Stone and your path will be clear..._ Hylia's words continued to echo through his mind, but what did she mean? Link had his eyes closed and focused on the Stone of Courage.

Nothing.

He couldn't feel anything.

Frustrated, Link tried to focus harder. He tried to recall the feeling he had first seen the stone with Rebecca and focused on that. If couldn't do this no one could, and as that thought passed through Link's mind he remembered seeing all his friends dying before his eyes. Link suddenly felt trapped, enclosed in a tight dark space with no escape. He began to feel fear, _real_ fear. Link was just a boy, what could _he_ do? Why was _he_ chosen? He wasn't special, not by any means, he wasn't powerful, and he wasn't even trained to fight! Link placed his hands on his knees as a weight pushed him down.

_No! I can't just give up! Even if I die, I'll fight to protect everyone I love and care for! This is happening to me, _me_! Not Sheik, not Colin, not anyone else._ _I have to at least _try_!_ Link said to himself, gaining a small boost of confidence and courage. He focused once more on the Stone and could feel its pulse, faint and weak. Link continued to focus in the steady pulse of the Stone and he felt the connection grow stronger. In Links mind, he could see a door before him that had green light pouring out from the borders. As Link grasped the door handle with his fingers he heard a faint voice echo: _Once you go in, there is no going back..._

Link swallowed hard and steeled himself. He couldn't let fear control him. Licking his lips, Link slowly turned the handle and opened the door to reveal only blinding green light. Links eyes flew open and a sparkle of green flashed in them before vanishing. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as the Triforce symbol on his wrist began to glow. It began to pulse painfully, and suddenly Link knew what he needed to do.

_**oOo**_

As Link walked towards the briefing room he noticed that everyone was mobilizing. Something big was going on. "Hey guys, so what did I miss?" Link asked as he walked inside.

Everyone dropped what they were doing and jerked their heads in Links direction. "Link!" Sheik exclaimed as he ran over to his friend.

Links eyes widened in shock and surprise. The last time he had seen Sheik was in the safe house with Rebecca. "Sheik?! When did – how –"

Sheik cut Link off by giving him a tight hug. "Thank the Goddesses you're alright!" He exclaimed.

Link chuckled. "That's what _I _should be saying! The last time I saw you was – "

"I know, and it was bad." Sheik replied with a sigh. "But I have your mom to thank – she saved me." He said, nodding at Rebecca.

"This all very touching, but we have a job to do." Telma cut in, glaring at Link and Sheik. "And as for _you_, Mr. Avalon, you still need to rest. I can't have you wandering around this facility unsupervised."

"I feel fine." Link replied, looking at Telma. "And you won't have to worry about me wandering around, because I have something I need to do." He said.

"Link." Rebecca cut in, giving him a stern look. "What are you talking about?"

"You're not going anywhere until you've had some training and learn to obey the proper chain of command!" Telma barked.

"I have to leave." Link replied, glaring at Telma.

"Why?" Sheik asked, taking Links attention away from Telma. Sheik looked at Link and studied him closely. "Link, whatever is you're planning – I know that look." He said. "Remember what happened last time." Sheik reminded him.

"But this time is different." Link replied, giving Sheik a small smile before eyeing Rebecca.

"Are you...are you talking about the orb?" Rebecca asked Link.

"That orb belongs to the Resistance and is to remain under heavy security." Telma said with a glare. "You didn't have permission to see it then, and you certainly don't have permission to see it now." She exclaimed, giving Link a satisfied look.

Link smiled. "I don't need permission." He said before raising his left hand towards the left wall in the direction of where the orb was being kept. The left piece of the tri-fold triangle on his hand began to glow brightly and everyone was forced to shield their eyes from the intensity of it. The bright light suddenly vanished and everyone watched in shock and awe as the green orb phased through the wall and fell into Links left hand before being absorbed into his body.

"Link...what, how...?!" Sheik exclaimed as he stared at his friend.

"Explain yourself, Mr. Avalon, before I consider you as a threat." Telma replied as her hand fell to the gun at her side.

"A _threat_?" Sheik replied with a scoff. "C'mon, what's he going to do? This entire facility is filled with trained agents."

"True, but we all just witnessed Mr. Avalon somehow summon the orb under _our_ possession through a wall and then absorbed it into his hand, so if you don't mind I'll keep my hand right where it is." Telma exclaimed as he fingers twitched to her holstered gun.

Rebecca suddenly stood between Link and Telma. "Everyone just stop!" Everyone in the room relaxed except for Telma and Link, and Rebecca looked back at her son. "Link, what happened? What's the last thing you remember?" She asked, rubbing his arm soothingly.

"I doubt that any of you would believe me." Link replied with a shake of his head.

"I don't know, after what we just saw I wondering myself what I wouldn't believe at this point." Ashei replied with a smirk.

Link licked his lips and sighed in frustration. "Look, all I remember is there was some voice in my head telling me that the Stone of Courage had chosen me and that I needed to accept my fate."

"'Accept your fate', what does that mean?" Sheik asked with a raised eyebrow. "And what's the Stone of Courage?"

"Look, I don't have time to explain all of this!" Link shouted. "I need to get going!"

"And where exactly do you plan on going?" Telma asked.

Link paused and scratched the back of his head. "Actually, I'll need Shad's help with that..." He said with a chuckle.

"So, you don't even know where you need to go?" Telma replied with a scoff. "Do you at least know _why_ you need to go? Or did that voice in your head forget to mention that?"

"I never said that I didn't know – I mean I have a few clues but that's it. And for the record, yeah I do know!" Link snapped back.

"Oh yeah? Care to share with the rest of the class?" Telma replied as her fingers slowly began to unclasp her sidearm.

"It's not...I just...look it's not easy to explain alright!?" Link shouted.

"How convenient." Telma said, glaring at Link.

"I'm walking out of here – " Link began.

"Like _hell _you are!" Telma shouted as she finally pulled out her side arm and aimed it Link. Everything happened very quickly, then. Sheik, Navi and Rebecca all pulled out their guns, as did Ashei, Auru and Rusi and aimed them at each other. "Now, everyone, just stay calm." Telma breathed as she kept her gun aimed at Link. "Link, I'm sorry but I can't trust you, I can't take that risk. Until we can understand what happened to you, and what exactly you _can _do, you'll have to remain here under heavy guard. Is that understood?"

Link glanced tensely at Sheik and Rebecca before looking back at Telma. What should he do now? He didn't have any powers, or skills to get them out of this situation. Link could feel his hands grow sweaty as his mind searched for an answer. The Triforce mark on Links hand suddenly began to glow dimly, and it was like Link knew what to do – like he wasn't even in control. "I'm sorry." He said, and before anyone could do anything Link raised his left hand in the air and a blinding green light filled the room. When the light dissipated, Link, Rebecca, Sheik and Navi were all gone."

* * *

**[Bulblin City (Formally Hyrule)]**

_**[Ganon]**_

The young man sat at a white table wearing a grey jumpsuit with the numbers stitched into the cloth. Ganon and all the other young adults in Hyrule were placed in a specialized school created by Gal Bulblin, the newly acclaimed 'King' of Hyrule. The older adults were placed into labor camps and forced to build anything Gal ordered. Weapons, supplies, body armor; he even had them start on building a wall around the city.

As Ganon ate, a guard nearby placed a hand to his ear and then glanced over at Ganon. "Hey, you." The guard snarled, poking at Ganon with his night stick. "It's your lucky day – five minutes in the guards break room, someone seems to like you." He said with a growl.

Ganon stared at the guard and the looked back at his food. "Can I finish first?" He asked with an angry frown. The guard just stared at Ganon until he sighed dejectedly and stood up before following the guard out of the mess hall. The man led Ganon through the hallway past the student's quarters and then the guards quarters. Ganon had never been in the break room before, and he was starting to wonder why he was given such a privilege in the first place.

The guards break room was essentially a five star suite: ping pong, billiards, TV's, food. It was paradise compared to what everyone was facing now.

The guard suddenly stopped at a door and then pulled out his keys. Opening the door up, he stepped back and allowed Ganon to step through. But when Ganon looked inside, all he saw was an empty office. "Hey, this isn't the break room – " He said as he was about to turn around. But before he could the guard gave a nasty look and covered Ganon's mouth with a cloth. "MMMPHFF!" Ganon struggled against the guard, but he could slowly feel his mind growing weak and sluggish. Finally Ganon slumped to the ground with the guard standing over his body, a smile over his face.


End file.
